The Chosen Protector Part 1
by Flamedj123
Summary: Here is the first part to my Poke'mon based series. I hope you enjoy it! The story shall speak for itself.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Protector

The Chosen Protector

**-1-**

Flame, a young Gallade, was walking around the city of Redwood. He had been living in Redwood for quite some time now. The tranquil atmosphere was very welcoming; especially after all he had been through over the last several years. Flame often spent his time and strength protecting anyone who needed his help. With his fierce spirit and great power, he was always ready to help defend others. He had spent the last years of his life alone and he was often anxious about what the future would bring. He was finding his life to be more and more unbearable, but he could not quite figure out why this was so.

"Maybe it's because I have no one at my side," said Flame to himself as he continued to walk down the street, "Well, at least everything has been very peaceful around here…" Suddenly, without warning, his was blinded by a bright light as he was teleported to a strange place that he had never seen before. He quickly glanced about the large room he was in, but he could not make out any features in the room and his vision was fading. He looked to up and could only see three large blurs not far from him.

"Are you sure he is the chosen one?" asked a feminine voice. Flame collapsed onto the hard floor, unconscious. It wasn't until several days later, that he woke up in a nice bed: he opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He saw a young, female Gardevoir, sitting in a chair near his bed.

"Oh! You've finally awakened," said the Gardevoir with a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" asked Flame as he stood up out of bed, "And where am I?"

"You are now in the palace of the Protector's City. I'll let the Elders explain everything else to you," said the Gardevoir cheerfully, "Are you well enough to move?"

"I think I'll be alright," replied Flame.

"Then please follow me to the grand chamber. The Elders will be expecting you," said the Gardevoir as she led him out of the room and down the massive hallways of the palace. Flame glanced at the walls, amazed at what he saw.

"Is this thing made out of marble?" thought Flame with amazement. As Flame journeyed deep into the palace, he eventually came across a large chamber. In this chamber, he saw two old Gardevoirs and one Gallade, sitting in ornate, golden chairs. As Flame walked into the room, the Elders stood up and addressed the young Gallade before them.

"Welcome, Flame," said one of the Elders, "I suppose you are wondering why you have been summoned to this place." Flame nodded his head.

"Flame, you are the chosen one to defend our beloved city from any threats that could harm the citizens. We understand that you are willing to defend anyone," said the Elder. Flame nodded in agreement

"We also understand that you are deeply sad, which because of that, we have some doubt about you…" continued the Elder as Flame lowered his head in shame.

"…but still we think that you could defend our city as long as you have a mate by your side."

"You must be joking," said Flame with a confused look on his face.

"We, most certainly, are not joking, Flame," said the Elder sternly.

"Alright, then where am I supposed to find this mate you speak of? I mean, no one I know will stand for justice as I do," said Flame. The Elders frowned at his remark.

"You can't see the future, can you?" asked the Elder. Flame lowered his head.

"No…" replied Flame. The Elder nodded his head.

"We see a bright future for you. You will eventually find her during your search. After all, it is around time for the mating season to begin," said the Elder in a hearty voice.

"Anyways, I will try and find her wherever she may be," said Flame in an optimistic tone.

"Good. May you have the best of luck, Flame," said the Elder. Flame started walking and soon had left the massive room.

"Do you think he will find her?" asked one of the Elders

"God only knows. We have to make sure that whatever Gardevoir becomes his mate doesn't break his heart or he will surely fail in defending our great city," said one Elder in a sad tone as Flame left the room. Fro hours, Flame traversed down the streets of what appeared to be a great city, filled with Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoirs. As Flame continued to walk through the city he was wondering, "What am I supposed to protect?" Then he overheard a couple of Gardevoirs talking to themselves.

"Is he the one that the Elders choose to defend our city?" asked one of the Gardevoirs.

"Yeah he is, but I also heard that he can't see into the future," replied the other Gardevoir.

"Ugh, man…I just starting walking around the city and I am already getting publicity," Flame thought to himself. Flame walked up to a couple of Gallades who looked like they were standing guard over something.

One of the Gallades said "Ah, Protector, we have been waiting for you for quite a while now." Flame had a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, I forgot: you can't see into the future. Anyway, this is the place where you can sleep, if you want to, that is," explained the Gallade.

"Thank you, I might take you up on that offer," Flame said, "Well, I think I will be heading off now unless you can explain the history of this city".

"Sure I will tell you everything I know about the Guardian city," said the Gallade, "It all started over 200 years ago when a stray group of Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoirs came to this area after their tribe was destroyed by battle. It took over 50 years to make a thriving tribe after the battle. After 60 or so years the tribe stated to have certain traditions, for example there will always be two guardians protecting our tribe, only Gardevoirs and Gallades can marry each other at a certain time each year. And so on and so forth, you will learn about many more traditions if you stay in the city. Oh, and by the way my name is Sage and my friend over here is Kage".

"Oh, okay, well, my name is Flame as you might already know," said Flame. Sage and Kage nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will be on my way if you don't mind," said Flame as he started to walk away.

"Sure thing, it was nice talking to you. Oh! And happy hunting," said Sage in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's nice that they have a sense of humor. May as well as look around the city. Besides, a walk might do me some good," thought Flame as he turned down a nearby alley. Flame walked around the city for well over an hour, until he discovered what looked like some sort of town square. The square was huge and in the middle of it there was a fountain made out of tile and as the water was coming out, the water was sparkling as the sunlight was hitting it.

"Wow, just when you walk into the city it looks absolutely amazing" Flame thought to himself. He started noticing that there were a lot of Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts, and Gallades walking around the square. Flame also noticed that there were a lot of shops lining the square. Flame walked towards one of the shops and the welcoming, soothing aroma of fresh-ground coffee greeted his nose. He walked into the coffee shop to get something to drink. As Flame approached the front counter, he asked the Clerk "How much for one mocha frappuccino?"

The Clerk glanced at the Gallade and replied, "It's free. This one's on the house."

"What's with the hospitality?" asked Flame with confusion.

"You are one of the Protectors, are you not?" asked the Clerk.

"Yeah I am, but I don't know why I was chosen." replied Flame.

"Look, the rumor has it that you were chosen because you have such a strong will to defend anything that needs it," said the Clerk.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Flame.

"No problem. Hey, I feel that you will do a great job," said the Clerk with optimism in his voice. Flame left the coffee shop and continued to walk about the city, sipping his frappuccino as he went. Before long, he arrived back at the palace and proceeded straight to the Elders' chamber, deep in the middle of the palace.

"Ah, welcome back. How may we help you, Flame?" asked one of the Elders. Flame paused and was about to speak when the Elder stood up.

"Wait, don't answer me. We already know what you want, my friend. Well, my name is Aero. I am the oldest Gallade here in this wonderful city." An old Gardevoir, on Aero's left, stood up and greeted Flame as well.

"My name is Blizz and I am the oldest female Gardevoir in this city," said Blizz with a friendly smile. Finally, the third Gardevoir Elder on Aero's right stood on his feet.

"My name is Elegon, I am the oldest male Gardevoir in this city," said Elegon. Flame scowled with contempt.

"You know I don't like my thoughts being read…" said Flame in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, we're sorry about that," said Blizz with a polite bow, "Most of us can learn how to block mind reading when the time comes. It comes naturally to most of us, besides you apparently."

"Well, my next question is what am I supposed to defend? I can't figure it out," said a bewildered Flame.

"Well, first thing's first: we need to find you a mate before anything, for you will fail if you don't have her by your side," said Elegon with caution.

"But, I have yet to find a single female Gardevoir who believes in justice like I do," said Flame in a worried tone.

"I think you will change your mind once you meet Serene," said Aero.

"Hello, Flame," said Serene in a soft, warm tone as she entered the Elders' chamber and stood near Flame, "I actually believe in a lot of things that you do. Surprisingly, I thought I would never find a Gallade who believes in justice like me, who would give up their life for the sake of others and so selflessly, I might add."

"So would you like to walk around the town discussing…" said Flame, before he was suddenly interrupted by Serene.

"Of course we could discuss things like that around the town. Shall we be off?" asked Serene in an optimistic tone.

"Yes, we shall" said Flame with a nod.

Flame and Serene walked out of the Elders' chamber and soon had left the palace grounds. As the young Gallade and Gardevoir walked out if the front gate, they did not notice the Elders observing them at a distance.

"They seem like a match made in heaven," said Blizz with happiness.

"Agreed, Blizz: they do seem perfect," said Aero with an appreciative nod. Flame faced Serene as they continued to walk into the city.

"So… what do you want to talk about first?" asked Flame.

"Okay. How about we talk about why you swore to protect everyone that you can?" asked Serene with curiosity.

"Because not enough people have protected me when I needed it the most," replied Flame, "At that point I decided to protect anyone I could with all my might. I have been protecting anyone I've come across throughout most of my life and I've succeeded with most of my protecting."

"That's cool. I never thought I would've found a Gallade who was so serious about protecting throughout his entire life," said Serene in an uplifting tone.

"So what makes you want to defend the Guardian city? I mean, you haven't told me your reasons for wanting to defend this place," asked a curious Flame...

"My reasons?" asked Serene with sorrow in her voice, "My reasons are that I remember that my mom was a protector. She gave her life to defend thousands of people: she had died an honorable death. She was later buried at the Protector Memorial Site." Flame glanced at Serene as she bowed her head in grief.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't know" said Flame with remorse.

"I know you can't read thoughts… It isn't your fault, you couldn't read my thoughts and know I didn't want to talk about it," said Serene with sadness.

"Do you want to go visit your Mom's memorial site?" asked Flame in a gentle tone.

"Yes, sure," replied Serene as she stood up tall, "I think you should see my mother." With that, they started on their way to the memorial site.

"So, what happened to your Father?" asked Flame. After several moments of silence, she replied, "After my mother gave her life to save thousands of people and my father, he had too many regrets about her sudden death. He couldn't bear being a Protector any longer and left the city. Ever since then, he has never returned. I don't even know if he is still alive. I find it very sad not to have known him better. I mean, he left when I was a very young Ralts."

"Hey, don't feel bad. I don't even remember my parents; I have no idea who they were," said Flame, trying to be sincere, "We shouldn't see your Mom now, I think it would be unbearable for you."

"I'm glad you said that. Even though you can't read my thoughts you were right on what I was thinking. Thank you, Flame," Serene gave Flame a long, relaxing hug. Flame returned the hug and asked, "Do you think that we have what it takes to be the next Protectors?" Serene gasped.

"Are…are you asking me to protect along side you till we die?" asked Serene in an exited tone.

"Yes, we have so much in common and you are the first Gardevoir that I know would be by my side. I've been alone all my life and you are the first Gardevoir to tell me so much about yourself. I feel that we would have what it takes to be together forever," said Flame with determination. After Flame and Serene were done talking, it was nightfall. They started heading to the Protectors' house and they arrived half an hour later.

"Serene, do you think that we should tell the Elders that I have chosen you to protect along side me?" asked Flame.

"No, we should wait 'til tomorrow morning. I mean, they don't need us to tell them everything: they could just look into the future," replied Serene with a smile. Unknown to the young couple, Aero and Blizz had been following them throughout the evening: watching and listening. They looked on at the young lovers from a distance.

"I'm glad that they were meant for each other," said Aero with a happy sigh.

"Wow, I remember when we were like that; we were just made for each other too," said Blizz as Aero stepped towards her and tightly wrapped his arms around his mate. Aero and Blizz held each other for quite some time. Meanwhile, back at the Protector's House…

"Well, let's head inside," said Flame.

"Okay," replied Serene as she and Flame walked indoors.

"Hey! Hello there, Flame!" said Sage with friendly smile. Flame waved at his friend.

"Man, we were wondering when you would be back. Things were starting to get very boring around here," said Kage with a yawn.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" asked Sage as he noticed the female Gardevoir at Flame's side.

"My name is Serene," said Serene in a gentle tone.

"Well, we'll be heading off now… Our job is done here" said Kage as he walked towards the door.

"Good luck, you love birds" said Sage with a smile as he followed Kage out of the room. Everyone waved goodbye to each other as Kage and Sage walked outside. After they had left, Flame returned his gaze to Serene.

"Do you think that they think that we are together?" asked Flame.

"Well, I feel that we are," said Serene with a smile. Flame started to blush.

"Well, I can't argue with that. I'm glad that we are together" said Flame. Flame wrapped his arms around Serene and she just smiled, closing her eyes.

"Well, I think we should go to bed now, unless you want to do something else," said Serene as Flame released her from his embrace.

"Okay, um… what do you know about the duties of the Protectors?" asked Flame.

"Well, first the Elders would need to approve both of us. I don't think that will be a problem," explained Serene as Flame smiled at her, "Once approved, they will throw us a banquet and have a celebration for the Protectors. After the celebration, they will assign us to guard a certain area or people as a test. If we succeed at this, and if we both wanted to, we could marry each other. From then on we would have a duty to protect each other as well as the city."

"That sound nice," said Flame with a blissful sigh

"Well, we should go to bed now. We have a big day tomorrow," said Serene. They hugged each other one last time and then they went to their rooms. Once in their beds, the lovers soon fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

**-2-**

"C'mon Flame, wake up! It's already 10:30 and we need to go see the Elders!" As Serene was saying this, she was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Huh…? What time is it?" said Flame in a tired tone with a loud yawn.

"Its 10:30, Flame. We need to go see the Elders and get our assignment," said Serene.

"Oh, okay," said Flame, stretching out and trying hard to wake up, "What's for breakfast Serene?"

"Umm… I don't know. You want me to cook something or should we go get something to eat?" asked Serene.

"I think we should go get something to eat, unless you don't want to that is." said Flame as he stood out of bed.

"Sure. I don't mind," replied Serene.

"So, what restaurant is good around here?" asked Flame.

"There is a restaurant called Pearson's that isn't too far from here," answered Serene in an excited tone.

"Alright, let's go then," said Flame as he walked up to Serene. Soon, Flame and Serene started walking out of their house: Flame's arm was wrapped around Serene's shoulder and Serene's arm was wrapped around Flame's hip. 30 minutes passed when they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"This place doesn't look bad at all, it looks nice. I hope the food is good," thought Flame.

"Don't worry, Flame, the food is great here," said Serene telepathically. As Flame and Serene walked in one of the greeters said "Welcome, please come with me, I'll show you to your booth". As Flame and Serene arrived to their booth, the greeter said "Your hostess will be with you soon". The restaurant had a nice 1980's look to it, but it also had a sense of tradition, since it hadn't changed its look since it established.

"Why are there so many people here? I didn't think a lot of people would come here to eat at this time," thought Flame.

"I don't know why either," said Serene as she was looking at the menu. Flame didn't think about it anymore, and asked Serene "What are you going to order?"

"I think I will go with the Chicken salad and some water to drink. What about you Flame?" asked Serene with a smile.

"I am going with the Breakfast mix; it has Hash browns, eggs, and Ham. I'll also have some water," said Flame. The waitress arrived 10 minutes later. Flame was somewhat shocked to see that their waitress was a Kirlia.

"She's a Kirlia, and she already has a job…? That's surprising!" thought Flame.

"Hey, I may just be a Kirlia, but that doesn't mean I can't have a job!" answered the Kirlia sharply.

"Umm… why does everyone have to read my thoughts…?" said Flame, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh! I am sorry. I thought you would have blocked my mind reading," said the Kirlia with embarrassment.

"I can't block mind reading…" said Flame as he lowered his head in shame. The Kirlia nodded her head with understanding.

"I feel bad for you. I thought Gallades could block mind reading," said the Kirlia with a frown.

"Gallades can learn that, just not Flame. He didn't learn how to," answered Serene.

"Anyways, my name is Lily," said the Kirlia as she did a curtsy.

"Wow, you are so cute," said Serene with a smile.

"Thank you. What will you be having today?" asked Lily.

"I will have some water and a Chicken salad, please," answered Serene.

"Okay," said Lily cheerfully as she faced the Gallade, "And for you Flame?"

"I will have some water, and a Breakfast mix," answered Flame politely.

"Thank you," said Lilly, "Your order will be ready soon." Lily did a curtsy to Flame and Serene, and then danced off.

"I'm wondering…" asked Flame.

"What is it?" asked Serene.

"…Can you look into the future?"

"Yeah I can, but it really tires me out and I might pass out if I do it. Do you want me to?" asked Serene.

"No," answered Flame. 20 minutes later, the Kirlia waitress returned with the couple's breakfast. Flame sniffed the air: the wonderful smells coming from the food were enough to make his mouth water.

"Hey, the foods here!" said Flame in an excited tone.

"I hope you enjoy it" said Lily. She bowed and then walked off to take another customer's order.

"She's really sweet," said Serene. After about 30 more minutes, Flame and Serene had finished their delightful breakfast, left the restaurant and were on their way to see the Elders about their mission. Flame asked "Are you ready Serene?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," replied Serene. As they arrived, they stopped just outside the Elders' chamber: Serene grabbed Flame's hand and she nodded, reassuring Flame that she was ready to do her mission. They stepped into the quiet, central chamber of the immense palace.

"Aero, Blizz, and Elegon: where are you?" asked Flame. The only response he got was his voice, echoing off the walls of the large room. He quickly realized that the Elders weren't in their usual spot.

"That's strange, isn't it?" said Flame. Serene nodded.

"I guess we'll have to search for them," said Serene as she shrugged her shoulders. With that, Flame and Serene started to search the palace grounds, trying to find an Elder. The palace was made out of green and white marble and the inside of the Palace had the colors green and white everywhere. Flame and Serene started to walk through a hallway labeled "The Protectors of the past." On the left side of the hallway there were the pictures of all the Male Protectors. While on the right, there were pictures of all the Female Protectors. The pictures also listed when the Protectors had lived and the frames of the pictures were all made out of fine gold. Towards the bottom of the frame it had the name of that Protector inscribed in it.

"I wonder where your mom is?" asked Flame. Then he noticed Serene had stopped at the last picture on the right side.

"I guess this is your Mom?" asked Flame with tenderness.

"Yes" Serene answered quietly and somberly.

"What's your Mom's name?" asked Flame.

"Her name is Anna," answered Serene. Flame noticed that she looked quite young and beautiful. Also Flame noticed that she had burn marks on her arms, Flame thought "I wonder how those got there?" Flame looked left and right he noticed that there were 10 pictures, 5 on each side.

"This must be the 5 couples of the Protectors," thought Flame with amazement. A voice called out, echoing from down one of the dark hallways.

"You're right on the mark."

"Who goes there?" asked Flame. Alerted Flame stepped into a battle stance with his blades out, ready to fight. Serene jumped behind Flame for protection.

"Calm down. It's me, Aero," said the old Gallade as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's only you. We were looking for you," said Flame as he retracted his mighty blades.

"Look at this picture," said Aero, pointing at the last picture on the left side. "Who is this?"

"He's a Gardevoir," answered Flame.

"No," said Aero.

"He's the fifth generation of the Protectors. And he is also my Father," explained Serene. Flame and Serene noticed that the Gardevoir in the picture had huge scars on his arms, a scar on the left side of his face and a scar on the right side of his face.

"You noticed the scars?" asked Aero. Flame and Serene nodded their heads

"Do you even know your Father's name Serene?" Aero asked, Serene lowered her head and looked away.

"No. I never knew my Father's name," said Serene with sadness in her voice.

"Your Father's name is Mark and I can also tell you how he got those scars. You see, back in the day, Mark and Anna were assigned to protect the Tribe of Grass. Many different grass-type Pokémon were in the tribe, and they were often under attack by a group called the Hell Blazers. It was a long battle with the Hell Blazers, but they were soon defeated by Mack and Anna. After that the Hell Blazers promised not to attack the Tribe of Grass anymore; therefore the Hell Blazers became allies with the Grass Tribe. Some time later, Mark and Anna were heading back to the back to the Guardian city. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Scyther and a Blaziken appeared and challenged the Protectors to a battle. Mark and Anna refused to do it, but the two other Pokémon insisted on it. After the battle was over, Mark and Anna had won. Though they had been the victors, Mark and Anna had suffered severe injuries. Their wounds healed before long, leaving the scars you saw in the picture. The Scyther and Blaziken also recovered and had been amazed at just how powerful the Protectors were. They asked 'Do you think we could help you on your protecting?' Mark and Anna gladly accepted their offer. The Blaziken and Scyther were invaluable allies and great friends with Mark and Anna. Unfortunately, things were about to take a turn for the worse. On their next mission, Anna sacrificed herself to protect a coastline from a tsunami: she had saved thousands, as well as Mark who had not seen the massive wave coming. After that, Mark left the Protectors and never returned. Soon after that, the Scyther and Blaziken left and we lost contact with them," explained Aero.

"So, that explains the scars on Mark, and the burns on Anna," said Flame.

"Yes" replied Aero, "Now, if you will come with me, I will show you what we need you to do."

"Okay" said Flame. He saw that Serene was sad, Flame whispered "Don't worry; I'm by your side." Flame held Serene's hand gently. Serene smiled and rested her head on Flame's shoulder. They followed Aero as he led them to a room, deep under the palace they had never seen before. Suddenly, Aero teleported, disappearing in a bright flash as the lights in the room came on. They saw Aero, Blizz, and Elegon were sitting on chairs up a small set of stairs nearby.

"What is this place?" asked Serene.

"This is what we call the Judgment room" Elegon answered. Serene looked around the room and saw that the room was gigantic; at its center there was a gigantic gold staircase, with a red carpet on it. The massive stairway was in front of Flame and Serene. Flame noticed that they were standing on a carpet with the Yin and Yang symbol, but instead of black and white, it was green and white.

"Please, Flame and Serene, step off the carpet," asked Blizz. Flame and Serene stepped off the carpet, and the Yin and Yang symbol started to spin faster and faster until it started to radiate a bright, white light. A strange breeze filled the room, causing the Gardevoir's skirts to blow about in the wind.

"Look into the light. If you were lying about wanting to be a Protector and instead wish to fulfill a selfish desire for power, the light will turn red and a terrible power shall scar you with horrible mental images which you will carry with you for the rest of your life. It will be two weeks until you even awaken from the immense pain," explained Elegon.

"Flame, will you look into the light? Are you are ready?" asked Aero. Flame thought for a moment as the room continued to be filled with light and wind.

"If I am not ready, my only regret will be that I won't be able to see Serene anymore," thought Flame as he gathers his courage. Flame glanced at the Elders, then he looked towards Serene, and Serene nodded. Flame finally looked into the light and a voice rang out in his mind.

"You think you are ready?"

"Yes!" said Flame with great courage.

"Then let me into your mind and soul!"

"Go ahead! I'm not hiding anything!" shouted Flame as he was blinded by the immense light. After a minute, Flame started to feel lightheaded: he dropped to the floor, his strength fading quickly.

"C'mon Flame! You can't leave me now!" screamed Serene. He glanced at Serene and saw that she was crying just as his vision turned black.

A week later, Flame finally started to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Flame as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh, Flame! You're finally up!" said Serene with delight as she held Flame in her arms.

"Don't worry I am fine, but what happened while I was out?" asked Flame.

"Well, after you looked into the light, a few minutes passed then you collapsed on the ground," answered Serene.

"Did the light turn red?" asked Flame with hesitation.

"No" answered Aero as he stepped into the room, "We were quite surprised that you fainted for a week after the light had turned green. We did research on this incident and from what we found; the other Elders and I believe that you may very well be the most powerful Protector in history!"

"Serene? What happened when you looked into the light?" asked Flame. Serene smiled nervously.

"I couldn't look into the light without you by my side. So, I took you back to our house and haven't left your side at all," said Serene.

"Thank you" said Flame cheerfully as hugged Serene and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Flame, I really missed you too," said Serene telepathically.

"Serene, are you ready to look into the light?" asked Aero.

"Yes" said Serene.

"Then let's be off," said Aero as he started back on his way to the palace with Flame and Serene in tow. It took over half an hour, but they finally arrived back at the Judgment room. As the symbol on the giant carpet started to spin, suddenly, Flame started to felt light-headed and he stumbled to the ground as a strange feeling of exhaustion came over him. Serene gasped.

"Flame!" shouted Serene with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm just feeling light-headed. Please, just look into the light before I pass out…" said Flame weakly. Serene stood up, and the symbol started spinning faster and faster and before long, it produced a bright white light. Serene looked at Flame as he was kneeling down with his hands on the floor.

"Go for it!" shouted Flame. Serene looked into the light and a few minutes later she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Serene!" yelled Flame as the light soon turned a bright green.

"I guess she'll wake up in a week," said Aero. At that moment, Flame dropped to the floor and passed out from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

**-3-**

Another week passed and Serene had still not awakened from her trial.

"C'mon, Serene, please wake up!" said Flame as with fear as he gently shook her.

"Please, Flame, stop. She'll wake up when she wakes up," said Aero, trying to reassure Flame.

"I know, but I want to talk to her now. But, I want to be by her side when she wakes up," said Flame.

"I know how you feel, but you must wait," said Aero. Flame had a depressed look on his face and Aero could read every thought that passed through Flame's mind.

"All he wants is for Serene to wake up," thought Aero.

"I think I will leave you two alone now," said Aero as he started to leave the room.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Aero," said Flame. With that, Aero walked out of the room.

"What is happening with them?" Aero asked himself, "They both can't have the most potential out of all the Protectors. I think, in the end, it will help us all, I hope…" Elegon met Aero in the hallway and walked alongside his friend.

"How's it going for the Protectors?" asked Elegon.

"It's very weird that they have the most potential out of any Protector," Aero answered.

"Oh, and by the way, we have found them an assignment. The fact that they have some much potential will help them on their," said Elegon with confidence.

"Is that so? Please elaborate," asked Aero.

"For starters, they will need to defend an underground city called Duston from flooding. The waterways have been rising for weeks and a flood would be utterly disastrous. The King of Duston has asked us if we would send the Protectors to help them," explained Elegon.

"Ah. What did you tell them?" asked Aero.

"I told them that we would be glad to help and that we would send them as soon as possible," answered Elegon.

"What? We haven't even asked Flame and Serene yet. We don't know if they will be willing to do this," Aero said.

"I don't think they would refuse. After all, they are the Protectors, aren't they?" said Elegon, brimming with confidence.

"Yes, but even so, we don't know if they are ready," cautioned Aero.

"That's why this will be a test," said Elegon. Meanwhile, Serene was finally starting to wake up, much to Flame's delight.

"Huh, where… where am I?" asked Serene as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Serene! You're finally up!" Flame said cheerfully. Serene carefully climbed out of bed.

"Oh, Flame. I missed you so…" said Serene as she walked up to and embraced Flame.

"Me too," responded Flame as he returned the embrace. While they held each other, Flame and Serene looked liked life-long friends who had not seen each other in many years. Flame noticed that a tear was coming down Serene's left cheek.

"Don't cry Serene, I will always be by your side," said Flame in a gentle tone.

"I know you would never leave my side, no matter what," said Serene with a blissfully sigh, "So, how long was I asleep?"

"Umm, to tell you the truth, I don't know. After you fainted, shortly after, I also fainted," replied Flame nervously.

"I think I can answer your question". Flame and Serene noticed Blizz was standing behind them, listening.

"Blizz, How long have you been there?" asked Flame.

"Long enough," answered Blizz.

"Let me answer your question Serene," said Blizz, "You were out for a week, just like what had happened to Flame. After fainting, the light turned green, but what I found weird was Flame had fainted as well. So Elegon and Aero brought you two back to the Protector's house to recover. All of us have been checking up on you two just to make sure you were alright. Also, Elegon has found you an assignment. Just think of it as a test to see if you are truly ready to be a Protector. So, once you are ready to hear the details and are ready to go, please come to the Judgment Room."

"Oh, okay. We'll catch up with you soon," said Flame, "But, I want to spend more time with Serene before we go. Is that okay?"

"Certainly, Flame. I understand," responded Blizz as she teleported out of the room, disappearing in a bright flash.

"That was such a nice thing to say," said Serene as she smiled, hugged Flame and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think we will be ready for this?" asked Flame as he held Serene in his arms.

"Of course we will: as long as I have you by my side," answered Serene as she kissed Flame on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Flame cheerfully, blushing slightly.

"I missed you so much, Flame…I love you," replied Serene with a blissful smile. Flame and Serene embraced each other tightly. Half an hour passed before Flame and Serene were ready to head back to the palace.

"Serene, you ready to go now?" asked Flame.

"Yeah, sure, Flame. Hold on for a couple of minutes," answered Serene. Flame started pacing around the house; it had a nice feeling to it. It was big, easily meant for four people. Also, the house was made out of green and white marble. It had four bathrooms, four bedrooms, a big backyard with a nice green lawn, a swimming pool, in the shape of a Gardevoir head.

"I think that's funny," thought Flame as he eyed the unusually-shaped swimming pool.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Serene as she walked towards the front door. Flame walked back down the hallway to meet her. It was then when Serene noticed that Flame was wearing a gold necklace with the letter "F" on it.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Serene asked in a suspicious tone.

"I got it from… actually I don't know where I got this from, I think my parents gave it to me when I was very young. This necklace is all I have to remember my parents by," explained Flame.

"That's so sad," said Serene in a sincere tone: she hugged Flame just as he finally noticed what Serene was wearing.

"What's with the new dress, bracelet, and earrings, Serene?" asked Flame. Serene smiled: she was wearing an elegant red dress, fourteen karat gold earrings, and a gold bracelet with her name on it.

"We have to look good for receiving our honor as the Protectors," answered Serene.

"I have to agree," said Flame with an appreciative nod, "Only if you want to, but I don't think that is necessary though." With that, Flame and Serene walked out of the house and started on their way to go see the Elders. Some time later, they finally arrived back at the palace.

"Welcome back, Protectors," said Aero.

"Thank you, Aero. We are here for our assignment," said Flame with confidence.

"Very well, Flame. You will need to defend the underground city of Duston from a flood that could wipe out all inhabitants in the area. The King of Duston has asked us personally to send you two in there," explained Elegon.

"Who's the king?" asked Flame.

"He is a Groudon," replied Aero.

"So all we need to do is save everyone, and stop the flood?" asked Serene.

"That is correct," answered Elegon.

"I think we should go for it," said a determined Flame.

"Agreed," answered Serene.

"Then, do you accept?" asked Elegon.

"Yes!" answered Flame and Serene in unison.

"Then follow me" said Blizz. At that moment, a bright white light appeared to their right. Blizz walked into the light and promptly vanished.

"That must be some kind of teleporter," said Flame. Serene grabbed Flame's hand and led him to the bright light, they both stepped into it and vanished. Moments later, they arrived in a bright flash in another room that neither of them recognized.

"What is this place?" asked Serene.

"This is the Protectors Sanctuary Room," answered Blizz. "Now if you will please follow me." Blizz was signaling Flame and Serene to follow her. For several minutes they walked down through the long corridors, turning here and there at various intersections. Flame and Serene followed Blizz closely, not wanting to get lost.

"This is like some kind of a maze, but I wonder why?" thought Flame.

"That is because we don't want any intruders in this sacred place," replied Blizz. Shortly thereafter, they arrived at room at the end of one of the corridors. Two glass containers appeared on the far wall straight ahead of the small group. Inside the left container, there was a green robe and on its back, inscribed in white, was the letter "P" with a circle around it and three triangles. There was one triangle at the top of the "P", one towards the bottom left, and one towards the bottom right. Also in the glass container, was a gold necklace with a green crystal pendent on a small shelf above the robe. The container on the right had a white robe in it, inscribed in the color green was the letter "P" with a circle around it, and three triangles in the same order as on the green robe. The glass container also had a gold necklace with a white diamond pendent on a shelf, also above the robe.

"What's with these?" asked Flame.

"These are a symbol so that all who see you will know you are a Protector," explained Blizz, "Also the necklace can amplify any psychic attack you use. Also, these robes will help you move faster and reduce any damage you may take. Don't worry about these robes getting damaged as this material we put into them will prevent almost any type of tear, burn, stain, etc. But be aware Flame: your robe will make you more vulnerable towards the front because you have to move more freely when you use your blades: that is why there is a long cut in the front. Serene you should be protected from almost anything that is thrown at you since the robe will be covering your entire body. Now please, take these and put them on." The glass on the containers suddenly vanished. Then, Flame and Serene grabbed the robes and then put them on. After their robes were in place, they put on their necklaces.

"Wow! I can already feel my psychic power increasing," said Flame with amazement.

"Mine too," added Serene.

"Okay, we are now done here. Now, we need to head back to the palace," said Blizz. With help from Blizz, they all disappeared from the room in a bright flash, teleporting out of the ancient corridors. Just moments later, they arrived back at the palace.

"Welcome back everyone" said Aero as he gazed at Flame and Serene, "Blizz, are they ready to go now?"

"Yes. I believe so," answered Blizz with a smile.

"Alright, then," said Elegon as he addressed the Protectors, "Flame, Serene: you will be taking Sage and Kage along with you. We've already spoken to them and they agreed." At that moment, Sage and Kage were teleported into the Elders' chamber.

"We are here to help you on your mission," said Kage and sage in unison and with determination: they knelt before down before Flame and Serene and lowered their heads, symbolizing allegiance.

"That really is not necessary, but you can come if you really want to," said Serene with some uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah! We will gladly accept your help with the mission. We may need it, don't you think so, Serene?" Serene nodded at his statement, feeling more confident.

"Very well, then. Elegon and I shall teleport you to the King's Palace at once. God be with you all," said Aero as he and Elegon started to focus their psychic energy. Then Flame, Serene, Sage, and Kage disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving the Elders alone in their chamber.

"Let's hope they can do it," said Blizz.

Four bright lights appeared in the King's Palace. At that moment, half a dozen Garchomps surrounded the group of Gallades and Gardevoirs.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the Garchomp elite guards.

"What is your business here?" asked another Garchomp, but in a more friendly tone.

"Calm down. Your King has requested our presence here," said Flame. The Garchomps then noticed Flame and Serene's robes and necklaces.

"Oh! So you are the Protectors?" asked the first Garchomp.

"Yes, we are," replied Serene.

"Alright: Then follow me then," said the Garchomp as he motioned for his comrades and the Protectors to follow him. The group of Garchomps led them through the large corridors of the Palace, eventually entering the King's throne room.

"These are the Protectors you've requested, sir," said the Garchomp guard.

"Very good, captain. You and the other guards may take leave of me," said the King.

"As you wish, your highness," said Garchomp captain as he led the other guards out of the throne room. Flame, Serene, Sage and Kage were staring at the King, amazed at his attire. He was wearing a red robe made out of fine silk and a golden crown, with diamonds embedded all about it.

"Strange, I thought there were only two Protectors, not four," said the Groudon in a confused tone.

"There are only two Protectors: that's me and Serene," said Flame as he and Serene stepped forward towards the king.

"Ah. Then who are your companions?" asked the King.

"We were requested by the Elders of our city to assist the Protectors in any way we can," explained Sage.

"You mean Elegon, Aero, Blizz, had you accompany the Protectors?" asked the King with fear in his voice.

"Yes. That is the case," answered Kage. The King sat down on his golden throne with a look of dread on his face.

"Then that means this flood will be catastrophic if it hits my city…" said the King, "You see, persistent rains up north have caused all nearby rivers and streams to run much higher than usual. It's only a matter of time before the raging waters come down here and inundate my city. The few dams and walls we have built have held back the floodwaters, but surely they will not hold for long. My people are in your hands, Protectors. What do you intend to do?"

"First, we need to come up with a game plan here," said Flame.

"Your highness, may you please tell is which way the flood is coming from?" asked Serene.

"Most likely, the floodwaters will come from the north and the south," answered the King.

"Okay, then our first priority is to keep the civilians safe," said Flame. Suddenly, another Garchomp guard ran into the throne room.

"Your highness!" shouted the guard with fear, "Our last dams are coming apart at the seams! They may break at any minute!"

"Then we have no time!" said the King forcefully as he stood up from his throne. Flame faced his companions.

"Sage, Kage! I need you to help the King evacuate all the city's inhabitants. Serene and I will take care of the floods coming from the north and south. After that we will meet east of the city, where the civilians should head as well to get out of the way, just incase we can't stop the flood," said Flame.

"Good thinking," said the King, "There is indeed higher ground to the east of the city, but you still have to defend our homes."

"I understand, but where are we supposed to send this water?" asked Serene.

"There are other passageways just north of the city. If you could somehow reroute the waters down the other caverns, the waters would travel down and eventually get to the sea," answered the King, "But there is not telling how long you would have to control the floodwaters."

"Okay. I'll handle the flood from the north," said Flame.

"I'll take the flood from the south," said Serene.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Sage with a nod.

"Then, let's do it!" said Kage with confidence.

"Please, Protectors, you have to save my city," begged the King.

"Don't worry, your highness, we will," said a determined Flame. The King, Sage, and Kage ran out of the throne room with the guard not far behind.

"Good luck Flame," said Serene with a smile.

"You too, Serene," said Flame as he and Serene teleported out of the room. Meanwhile, the King, Kage and Sage were running through the palace grounds, making haste towards the surrounding city.

"Is there an easy way to alert all the people?" asked Kage.

"The only way to alert everyone is to spread the word quickly!" responded the King with urgency in his voice.

"Very well: Kage and I will tell the civilians in the city to head east of here," said Sage.

"The people shouldn't give you any trouble at all. I already alerted them to be ready to move out when it's time," said the King, "I'll warn everyone in the Palace." With that, Sage and Kage left the Palace to alert everyone in the city. Meanwhile, Flame and Serene were approaching the failing dam.

"Which direction did you teleport us to?" asked Flame.

"I teleported you to the north," answered Serene.

"Well, let's keep going. The sooner we can divert the waters the better!" said Flame as he and Serene continued to run towards the dam. After about ten minutes of running they could here the sound of roaring water rushing though the massive tunnels. They soon came upon one of the dams: water was bursting through widening cracks in the earth and rock wall. To their right, they saw another large tunnel.

"That tunnel doesn't lead anywhere, does it?" asked Serene.

"Let's hope it doesn't," said Flame as he took several steps back. Serene followed Flame's lead.

"This is where we make our stand," said Flame as he clenched his fists.

"Okay," said Serene. Serene and Flame started to focus their psychic powers ready to move the flood towards the west. They heard loud rumblings and watched as the dam started to fail. Water was gushing through large cracks in the earth wall. Then, there arose a sound like thunder, only it got louder and louder.

"Get ready!" commanded Flame. Serene watched as the dam finally gave way, unleashing a massive wall of water. The flood started to come closer and closer towards Flame and Serene: they stood still, focusing their psychic energy.

"Now, Flame!" shouted Serene telepathically. Flame and Serene both shoved their hands forward in unison. With that, they held back the floodwaters behind an invisible barrier. The water quickly piled up behind Flame and Serene's barrier and it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back the torrent.

"Okay, now we need to move this water down the other tunnel," said Serene through her powers of telepathy.

"Got it!" said Flame. Flame and Serene both moved their hands in sync towards the right, changing the shape and the position of their powerful barrier. The flood waters followed the changing barrier as Flame and Serene redirected the torrent down the nearby tunnel. They had to hold their ground for several hours, before the raging water was reduced to a mere trickle. Finally, Serene and Flame relaxed the barrier with their work complete. Flame collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Flame!" yelled Serene frantically, "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, Serene. I'm just tired. I'm not used to using my psychic powers like that. I don't think I could've moved that water without this necklace helping me," said Flame as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "We need to head towards the east and stop the flow over there as well."

"You're right. Let's go, Flame," said a determined Serene. With that, Serene closed her eyes and started focusing her energy. Moments later, she and Flame disappeared in a bright flash, reappearing in another large tunnel towards the south of Duston. They could already hear the thunderous sound of the flood as it came rushing down the tunnel. Fortunately, there was another abandoned nearby where they could reroute the floodwaters away from Duston.

"Well, so much for a break," said Flame with a scowl, "The dam up ahead must have already burst."

"Don't worry, Flame. I should be able to use even more of my psychic power this time. This necklace makes me more powerful and I was already powerful to begin with," said Serene with a smile, "We can do this together. I know we can."

"Thank you, Serene," said Flame as he smiled back at Serene. Flame stood back up and started focusing his psychic energy with Serene. The Protectors stood still; concentrating as the monstrous wall of water came rushing towards them. They shoved their hands forward in unison once again, in which the flood started to slow down and eventually stopped in its tracks. This time, the waters were more intense and it took much more power to keep the flood at bay behind another psychic barrier.

"You ready to move it Serene?" asked Flame as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah… I am," replied Serene. Flame and Serene guided it towards the other tunnel. Once again, they had to hold their ground, concentrating and focusing for hours. However, they held fast and eventually succeeded, reducing the other massive flood to nothing but a trickling, damp cavern. They both fell to the ground, exhausted and relieved that it was all over.

"Man, that was tough," said Flame as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. It's more tiring the second time," said Serene with a heavy sigh, "And it took everything we had."

"Well, we should go meet up with the others now before they think we were killed or something," said Flame jokingly. Feeling his strength renewed, Flame got up from the ground and offered his hand to help Serene.

"Oh! Thank you," said Serene happily as she grabbed onto his hand. Flame pulled, helping Serene get back on her feet, but he pulled Serene's hand too hard. Because of this, she stood up too quickly and stumbled into Flame's body.

"Oops! Don't worry, I got you," said Flame as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from stumbling back onto the hard ground. Serene started to blush.

"Sorry for doing that. I don't know my own strength, sometimes," said Flame nervously.

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it," said Serene.

"I'll make it up to you," said Flame as he picked Serene off the ground and held her in his arms, "I'll carry you back". Serene blushed, kissed Flame on the lips and then rested her head on his chest. Flame started walking back towards Duston, hoping to soon meet up with Kage and Sage.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

**-4-**

After some time, it seemed apparent that Flame and Serene had somehow gotten lost within the caverns around Duston. Eventually, they came across what appeared to be an exit back to the surface. As Flame and Serene continued walking towards the cavern entrance, they found what appeared to be a dense forest just outside the cavern.

"Do you want go in?" asked Flame.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Serene. With that, Flame left the cavern and walked into the forest while still carrying Serene.

"So, when are you going to put me down?" asked Serene.

"Do you want me to put you down?" asked Flame.

"No, no. I like it!" said Serene cheerfully, leaning her head against Flame's chest. As they walked through the forest, the young Gallade and Gardevoir thought it was strange that they didn't hear any other Poke'mon in the forest. The damp woods were eerily silent and still.

"Don't you find this strange?" asked Serene, "Something seems wrong here…"

"I don't know," said Flame as he glanced back and forth, gazing about the silent forest, "If you want me to, I can teleport us back to Duston."

"No, no, don't teleport us back. I like the scenic route and it would put a lot of strain on you if you teleported us back," said Serene.

"Yeah, you're right, Serene. I might pass out, or something like that," said Flame with a shrug. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Scyther and a Blaziken leaped out of the woods and into the path of the Protectors. Flame jumped back from surprise with Serene in his arms. Before Flame could react, the Blaziken used Fire Blast, launching an intense ball of flames towards him and Serene. Flame quickly got Serene back on her feet and then stuck out his hand, making a round barrier around Serene and himself. The Fire Blast hit the barrier and promptly vanished. Flame faced the assailants.

"Who are you and what do you want with me and Serene?" demanded Flame as he stood ready to fight. The Scyther crossed his blades in front of his chest.

"I am Ice," said the Scyther gruffly.

"And I am Tim," said the Blaziken. Ice was an old looking Scyther who appeared to have seen many battles: his dark green body was covered with scars. He also was wearing a green bandana with a Scyther shaped head logo on it inscribed in white, apparently signifying that he was an accomplished veteran of combat. Tim also looked like had had seen many years and many battles. He was wearing a red bandana around his neck with a volcano-shaped logo on it, inscribed in white, denoting his status as a veteran as well.

"What we want is a little battle with the Protectors," said Ice sternly.

"I'm very sorry," said Flame, "But I have no desire to fight you."

"Are you scarred, Protector?" asked Tim.

"No, I just don't want a senseless battle," said Flame.

"It's not senseless, Protector. Just think of it as a test of strength," said Ice.

"What do you want to do Flame?" asked Serene telepathically.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt these guys, but they are insisting that I do so," replied Flame, letting Serene read his thoughts.

"Are you guys going to keep talking between yourselves, or are we going to have a battle here?" asked Tim with impatience.

"Do you want to battle Flame?" asked Serene.

"Yes. You take the Blaziken and I'll handle the Scyther," said Flame.

"Alright, Flame," said Serene.

"We accept your challenge, Ice and Tim," said Flame.

"Very good," said Ice as he uncrossed his blades and pointed them at Flame, "Tim, let's go." With that, Ice came rushing at Flame with his blades out, ready to strike. As Ice charged forward, Flame extended his elbow blades. Flame ran towards the Scyther and moved to intercept Ice's blades: they collided with a mighty "Klang!" The combatants' blades grinded against each other and shook as the opponents tried to overpower each other; but they were equal in strength. With a quick move, Flame pushed Ice away and jumped back, increasing the distance between himself and Ice even more.

"Not bad, Protector," said Ice with a grin, "But you will need to do better than that."

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" said Flame as he raised his large blades. Meanwhile, Serene and Tim weren't even fighting each other. Tim walked up to Serene and said "Do you want to fight me?"

"No. I don't want to hurt you," replied Serene.

"Is that so? Well, let's just see if you can," said Tim as he moved to strike Serene. However, before he could, Serene pointed her palm at Tim and Tim became enshrouded in a blue aura. Tim struggled to move, but to no avail.

"What is going on? Why can't I move?" thought a bewildered Tim.

"I've disabled you," giggled Serene, "I said I didn't want to hurt you, but you asked for it!" Serene pulled her arm closer to herself and then pushed her arm forward: Tim went flying through the air. Seconds later, Tim landed hard on the ground several yards away from Serene.

"Ouch! That hurt a lot!" said Tim as he got off the ground and enshrouded himself in fire, getting ready to use Flare Blitz. Serene saw this and started to focus her psychic energy. Tim came rushing towards Serene at very high speed, but Serene stuck both of her hands out in front of her and pointed them at Tim and lifted him into the air. The fire around Tim ceased and now, he was frantically flailing in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" shouted Tim angrily.

"As you wish, Tim," giggled Serene as she pointed her hands at the ground in front of her, which caused Tim to come crashing into the ground. He landed hard, kicking up dust and making a small crater in the ground. After that last hit, Tim slowly staggered back to his feet.

"Please stop! I don't want to hurt you anymore," said Serene with sadness in her voice.

"I will stop, I just want to say, congratulations for winning," said Tim as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh my…I think I over did it," said Serene with concern. She quickly turned her attention to Flame and Ice as they continued to fight. Ice used Double Team and instantly multiplied into several, identical targets. To the average opponent, this confusing tactic would be devastating, but Serene knew just what to do.

"Focus your psychic energy and find out which Scyther actually has thoughts going through its mind," said Serene telepathically. Flame calmed down and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his energy, seeing if he could find the real Ice. Soon, Flame finally found Ice: Flame glared at Ice, ready to attack. At that moment, all of the Ices came charging in all at once. Flame looked at the real Ice and made a horizontal cutting motion, which launched a pinkish wave of energy out of Flame's arm, hitting Ice squarely. Ice came crashing down to the ground, but got back up quickly and again charged at Flame.

"When will you learn?" said Flame as his arms began to glow a blackish color: Flame was getting ready to use Night-Slash. Flame made a vertical and a horizontal slashing motion in the air, sending out black blades of energy. The dark blades hit the Scyther. Ice stumbled about, suddenly caught in a daze. Flame teleported close to Ice and used Close Combat. Flame was now moving at near lightning speed, hitting Ice with a flurry of punches and kicks. Flame hit Ice with everything could throw at him, then jumped back. Ice was reeling, but was not ready to give up yet. Sensing this, Flame rushed back at Ice and landed the finishing blow: Night-Slash, sending him into the air and then landing on the ground eighty or so feet from Flame.

"I told you this would lead to senseless violence," said Flame with a respectful bow, when suddenly, a Fire Blast came rushing at Serene from behind.

"Serene! Behind you!!" yelled Flame. However, Serene had a horribly clueless expression on her face and before Flame could do anything, the Fire Blast hit Serene and engulfed her in blazing flames of burning death.

"Serene!!" Flame cried. He tried to focus his psychic energy to remove the fire from Serene, but he was too worn out from the fight with Ice. Flame watched helplessly as Serene burned under the fire as anger and hatred filled him. Fueled by his newfound hate, Flame's eyes started glowing dark red and he raised his hand forward, shooting a psychic wave at Serene, causing the fire to vanish. He saw Serene lying on the ground, not moving at all. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

"YOU BASTARD!!" yelled Flame at the top of his lungs. Flame pointed his right hand at Tim, which started to glow black as Flame focused his hate and rage. Tim's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Die." said Flame in a demonic voice. With that, the enraged Gallade shot a gigantic black energy beam at Tim. Before the startled Blaziken could move and inch, he was completely engulfed by the black energy. Tim fell to ground when the attack finished and Flame sensed that Tim was still alive, but just barely. After that, Flame's senses finally returned to him and he noticed Serene was lying motionless on the ground.

"Serene!" Flame yelled as rushed toward Serene and knelt down next to her. He used his right hand to lift Serene's head off the ground a little.

"C'mon Serene, speak to me…" begged Flame, but Serene was completely silent. Flame's eyes started to water up and he put his head next to hers. It was then that he heard her labored breathing.

"She might just be unconscious," thought Flame with some relief. Flame suddenly heard a voice call from behind him.

"Turn around," said the gruff voice. Flame turned his head and saw Ice standing a few feet away from him. Ice quickly made a slashing motion on both sides of Flame's face.

"Hey!!" yelled Flame, "That burns a lot! Why on earth did you do that?"

"I did it because you beat Tim and me. It's a way to honor someone who beats you in combat where I come from. Flame, the cuts I made on your face will heal in an hour or so. It's just a mark, so don't worry too much about it," explained Ice, "Now, I think we should get out of here."

"I want to leave with Serene, but I can't just leave Tim here," said Flame with concern. Even after what Tim had done to Serene, Flame was still worried about him.

"Couldn't we take Tim and Serene to your city and let them rest up there?" asked Ice.

"Yeah, I could, but I don't know if the Elders will allow it" answered Flame. Ice and Flame thought in silence for a while, thinking about their next move.

"Who cares what they say? I need to save Tim and Serene," said Flame as he tenderly layed Serene back on the ground. Flame closed his eyes and hands together as he began to focus his psychic energy. Moments later, Flame, Serene, Ice and Tim glowed with a bright white light and then promptly vanished without a trace. The bright light soon faded and the group of Poke'mon found themselves somewhere in a large room with white, marble walls. Just then, a voice called out from the dimly-lit room.

"Flame, why did you bring a Scyther and a Blaziken into our city?" asked Elegon angrily, "Well, other Poke'mon are allowed in this city, but to bring them into the Elder's chamber?! Only Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children are ever to enter here and only when summoned!" Flame then realized that he had inadvertently teleported everyone into the core of the Palace and into a sacred chamber of all places.

"That battle must have weakened me more than I thought," thought Flame. Elegon, Blizz and Aero glared down at Flame and his companions sternly.

"Look, ask questions later. This Blaziken and Scyther need immediate medical attention," said Flame.

"Very well, Flame. I hope you know what you're doing," said Elegon as he clapped his hands three times: Moments later, four Gardevoirs, wearing white caps with a red plus sign, teleported into the room, laid their hands on Ice and Tim and quickly teleported the injured Scyther and Blaziken out of the room.

"Are those nurses?" asked Flame with curiosity.

"Yes," answered Blizz gently. Aero watched as Flame carefully took Serene up in his arms.

"What are you going to do with Serene?" asked Aero, "Is she alright?"

"I'm going to take her back to our house and let her rest up there," answered Flame.

"Alright then, but what happened to her?" asked Aero as he glanced over the young Gallade and Gardevoir, "Looks like you two were in a fight."

"She's just out cold right now. She'll wake up in a few hours though," explained Flame. Aero nodded his head.

"Very well, then," said Aero, "You may leave now, Flame."

"Thank you," said Flame as he teleported himself and Serene out of the room. They appeared back in Flame's house with a bright flash. Flame walked into his room and carefully laid Serene on his bed.

"Rest up, Serene," said Flame as leaned in and kissed Serene on the lips and walked out of his room.

"Wait, I forgot to tell Sage and Kage to tell everyone that it is okay to go back into the city!" thought Flame with shock. He quickly teleported out of his house and arrived at the east side of Duston to try and find Sage and Kage. He started running, but was stumbling occasionally.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't run," thought Flame as he slowed down to a slow walk, "I need to find Sage and Kage!" Flame continued on, frantically searching for his friends, when unexpectedly Serene teleported next to him.

"Need some help?" asked Serene cheerfully.

"Yeah, but how did you wake up so quickly?" asked Flame with amazement.

"Well, after you laid me on your bed I started to wake up and then you kissed me, but before I could move or say anything, you left: teleporting out of the room. Luckily, I knew where you were going," explained Serene.

"Okay, but how come you don't have any burn marks on you?" asked Flame, "Looks like you came out of Tim's inferno without a scratch." Serene smiled at Flame.

"I didn't get any burn marks because I was knocked out by Tim. Since I am a psychic type and being knocked unconscious often affects the brain, I was somehow able to put up a barrier around my body which saved me from burns by Tim's Fire Blast," explained Serene.

"I see. Anyway, we need to find Sage and Kage and let them know its okay to return to the city," said Flame.

"Okay, I'll teleport us to them," said Serene as she grabbed Flame's hand: the young Gallade and Gardevoir, once again, vanished in a bright flash. They appeared where they thought they would find the king, Sage and Kage, but no one was there.

"That's strange," said Flame, "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they knew the danger was over went back to Duston?" asked Serene.

"Okay," said Flame, "How about we try the palace, then?" Serene nodded and promptly teleported herself and Flame back to Duston. They soon appeared in the palace throne room, where Sage, Kage and the king of Duston were waiting for them.

"There you guys are!" said Sage.

"We've looking everywhere for you two," said Kage, "Where in heck have you been?"

"We'll tell you later," said Flame as he and Serene faced the king. The king of Duston was equally surprised to suddenly have the Protectors appear in the throne room, but he quickly regained his composure and stood up.

"Protectors, we have been waiting for you," said the king.

"Well, we wanted to let you know that we rerouted the floodwaters down some of the other tunnels and away from the city. You're all safe now," explained Serene.

"Indeed. We would love to thank you Protectors. We are forever in your debt," said the king with gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, your highness. You aren't in any debt with us, besides, it's our job to serve and protect," said Flame.

"Very well, my friends," said the king, "I hope we meet again soon, Protectors."

"Don't worry we will, eventually," said Serene. Before long, Flame and his companions were on their way out of the palace. The king waved goodbye and as Flame and Serene were entering the city, the citizens were cheering, everyone waving goodbye to the protectors. Flame, Serene, Sage, and Kage all waved back as they continued on.

"We should probably head back into the city now," said Flame.

"Hold on," said Kage.

"We have a couple of questions for you and Serene," said Sage.

"Okay. What are they?" asked Serene.

"Why did it take you so long for you two to get here? We waited for hours at the evacuation site," asked Sage.

"Well, after moving the flood. Me and Serene were too tired to teleport here to meet with you guys. So, we decided to walk here, but got lost in the tunnels and found our way back to the surface. As we walked through a dense forest a Blaziken and a Scyther came out of nowhere and challenged us to a battle. We accepted and won the battle, but I nearly killed the Blaziken because he shot a Fire Blast at Serene from behind. She was engulfed in the fire, after about ten seconds, she fell to the ground unconscious, after that I…I… I actually I don't remember," explained Flame.

"Then what happened after that?" asked Kage.

"Well, when I came back to my senses, I noticed Serene lying on the ground, the Blaziken lying on the ground barely breathing, and the Scyther walked slowly towards me," answered Flame.

"Okay, but how did you get those scars on your face?" asked Sage.

"The Scyther gave them to me. It's a symbol that means I beat him in combat," replied Flame as he faced Serene, "Serene, we should go see the Elders to check on Tim."

"Good idea," said Serene as everyone began to glow white and then vanished. Soon, Flame, Serene, Sage, and Kage appeared in a bright flash of light deep in the palace.

"Aero, Blizz, Elegon: Where are you?" asked Serene, all of the Elders teleported into the same room at the same time.

"We are here now. What do you need?" asked Aero.

"We need to see Tim. We are wondering how he is doing," said Flame.

"He is being held at the Medical Restoration Center right now," said Blizz.

"Where's that at?" asked Flame.

"Follow me," said Elegon. As everyone started to follow Elegon, Aero said "Sage, Kage, please do not follow them."

"Why, sir?" asked a bewildered Sage.

"I need to speak with you two about something that concerns me," said Aero in a worried tone.

"What concerns you, Aero?" asked Sage.

"Ok, well. What concerns me is…"


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

**-5-**

"Ok, well. What is concerning me is Flame and Serene," said a worried Aero.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Sage, "Have you foreseen something terrible?"

"No and there is certainly nothing is wrong with them. It's just that they are the youngest Protectors we've ever had and they aren't married to each other yet," explained Aero.

"What's wrong with that? Do they have to be a certain age, and be married?" asked Kage.

"Nothing is wrong with that, it just isn't normal for the traditions of the Protectors. Think about it: all the Protectors before them were a lot older than they are and they were already married to each other when they accepted their duties. Now, we're also unsure about Flame's progress. He needs to do some serious training in his psychic abilities. His fighting abilities, on the other hand, are the best we've ever seen before. Eventually Flame needs to stop using his necklace all the time for it will eventually corrupt his soul. I need you two to convince Flame to stop using his necklace. He will have a very bright future if you can do this," said Aero.

"How will we stop him from using his necklace? I mean, he needs it in order to use his psychic powers," said Sage.

"Alright: Tell Serene to train Flame for a couple of weeks. I'm sure she could think of some way to train and built up Flame's own psychic abilities. It might even bring them closer together," said Aero.

"Well try sir, but there is no guarantee, ok?" Kage said.

"Now go, and find Flame and Serene, and tell them what I have told you," said Aero. With that, Sage and Kage ran off to go find Flame and Serene. Meanwhile, the young Protectors were walking down one of the palace corridors with Elegon.

"Elegon?" asked Flame, "Do you know what Tim's condition is now?"

"He is stable right now, but you nearly killed him. How did that happen?" asked Elegon.

"You know, I don't remember what exactly happened," said Flame with a shrug.

"Hmm…" said Elegon, "That's very strange. Anyway, Ice is doing fine: he healed with surprising speed."

"Where's Ice at now?" asked Flame.

"He said something about training to restore his honor. So, he might be at the Training Grounds or somewhere else I don't know about," replied Elegon.

"When will Tim be up and running around?" asked Serene.

"I have no idea. He is resting as we speak, but he seems to be stuck in a nightmare of some sort. His physical wounds have nearly healed, but the psychological part is the next step for his healing. Also, this nightmare is the worst one we've ever seen. The direst part is that we can't seem to awaken him from his tortured slumber," explained Elegon as they finally arrived at the center after about ten minutes of walking.

"You will need to be quiet, because right now we have nurses working on Tim's nightmare right now," said Elegon. Flame and Serene nodded after he said that. Shortly thereafter, they all teleported into the room; There, they saw four Gardevoir nurses pointing their hands at Tim. He was surrounded by a dark aura and a pinkish one as well. Serene asked Elegon telepathically "Are they trying to cure his nightmare?"

"Yes, they've been at this for quite a while now, but I don't think much progress has been made," answered Elegon telepathically. The Gardevoirs stopped and backed away from Tim, exhausted. The lead nurse faced Elegon with a look of despair on her face.

"Elder and Protectors: we can't do much for him right now. We need to do more research on this incident and find out what caused this. But, until we find out, we will be off." After she spoke, the lead nurse and all the Gardevoirs floated out of the room.

"I know I caused this, but I don't remember how I did it," said Flame.

"I know how this happened," said Elegon.

"How?" asked Serene with confusion.

"It's your necklace," answered Elegon bluntly, "The necklace is, how you say, a double-edged sword. It is a sacred treasure, but it is also an accursed item of our city."

"Then why did you give me the necklace in the first place?" demanded Flame.

"We gave it to you because we didn't know that you could use its power correctly. It still enhances your psychic power, but we never thought you could actually use its dark power. No one before you could, so we didn't worry. Anyway, it gives you tremendous power, but at the cost of your soul in exchange for its power. Flame, what made you angry, sad, or some other emotion?" asked Elegon.

"The last thing I can remember before this incident happened is that I thought Serene had died from Tim's fire blast. But, after that, I don't remember anything," explained Flame.

"It's starting to happen already…" said Elegon in a worrying tone.

"What is going to happen to me?" asked a worried Flame.

"Nothing if we act now. Serene, I need you to train Flame in his psychic power," ordered Elegon.

"If it will save Flame, of course I'll do it" Serene said reassuringly.

"Good, now, you two head to the Training Grounds," said Elegon as he faced Flame, "Flame, there is one more thing I must ask of you."

"What is it?" asked Flame.

"Don't use that necklace unless you absolutely have to do so. Otherwise, it will corrupt your soul and I'm not sure we could bring you back to normal," cautioned Elegon. The room became silent after he gave his warning.

"C'mon Serene, lets get going. I need you to save me and I don't want to leave you," said Flame as he hugged Serene.

"Don't worry I'll do anything to save you, anything…" said Serene with sorrow as her eyes started watering up.

"Thank you, Serene: and there is no need to start crying now," said Flame reassuringly. With that, Flame and Serene were teleported out of the room and sent towards the Training Grounds.

Sage and Kage suddenly teleported into the room where Tim was resting: they looked about the room, searching.

"Elder Elegon, where are Flame and Serene?" asked Sage.

"You just missed them, but don't worry. I already told them everything," replied Elegon.

"That's good to know. Well, we will be on our way then. If you need us, just ask," said Kage.

"Will do, Kage: Good day," said Elegon as Sage and Kage teleported out of the room. Elegon was still standing over Tim, watching the Blaziken Tim squirm around in his nightmarish sleep.

"I hope this ends soon," said Elegon somberly as he left the room.

One week passed since that day and Serene was still hard at work training Flame. They had been working day and night trying to perfect Flame's psychic power.

"Serene? Can we…stop now?" asked Flame as he breathed deeply from exhaustion.

"Well, you're now able to teleport a lot further than before. How about I teach you how to talk using telepathy?" asked Serene with a smile.

"I can stop after I learn how to do that?" asked Flame.

"Yes. So, what do you want to try it?" asked Serene.

"I think I will try using telepathy," replied Flame.

"Okay, Flame. First, you will need to visualize where I am and try and sense a thought pattern coming from me," explained Serene.

"Alright," said Flame as closed his eyes to try and find a thought pattern, he found a faint pattern: he heard it say "C'mon Flame… just focus".

"I've found it!" said Flame telepathically with happiness.

"Good, now just keep talking," was the response Flame heard.

"Talk about…what exactly?" asked Flame.

"Anything you want," replied Serene as she smiled at Flame.

"Well…I… would love…to"

"Love to what?" asked Serene telepathically.

"I would love to thank you," replied Flame through telepathy, but suddenly, Flame fell to the ground after saying that, exhausted from the psychic exercises.

"Flame!" yelled Serene, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I just need a break," said Flame reassuringly as he stood back up.

"I guess we should stop for now. You did very well for the first time," said Serene with an appreciative nod.

"Well, why don't we take a relaxing walk to pass the time?" asked Flame.

"Where would you like to go, Flame?" asked Serene.

"How about…somewhere…romantic?" asked Flame nervously.

"Sure! Lets go, I'll let you choose where we go!" said Serene excitingly, Flame hugged Serene and promptly teleported off with the young in his arms. Meanwhile, hiding behind a nearby corner, stood Elegon and Aero.

"Aero, what do you think of their training so far?" asked Elegon.

"If they can keep this up, Flame soon won't need that necklace anymore. Also, I've noticed that Flame and Serene are getting ever closer to each other, but what I am wondering is, what are the negative effects of the necklace for Serene?" said Aero.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my friend. I haven't seen any negative effects, or at least not yet," replied Elegon.

Flame decided to take Serene to a cliff top with a view of the ocean. There was a gentle breeze in the air, and it was nice and quiet. Also the sun was about to set and the gentle crashing of the surf down below only added to the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere. The young Gallade and Gardevoir watched the sun set. Quite some time later, Flame faced Serene.

"Serene, I need to ask you something," said Flame with a gentle voice.

"What is it?" asked Serene in an anxious tone.

"I…was wondering…" asked Flame nervously.

"Yes, Flame?" asked Serene tenderly as she was being overwhelmed with excitement. Flame started to blush.

"I was wondering: will you marry me?" asked Flame.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

**-6-**

"I was wondering: will you marry me?" asked Flame. While he said this, he knelt down before Serene on one knee, bowed his head, and showed the young Gardevoir a gold ring with their names inscribed on it. Serene was stunned, but soon, she managed to regain her composure. She smiled at the young Gallade and held out her right hand.

"…Yes…I will," said Serene with happiness. Flame held Serene's hand and tenderly put the ring on her finger. She marveled at the sparkling ring.

"It's beautiful," said Serene with amazement. Dozens of small sapphires and diamonds made the ring sparkle brightly, even as the sun continued to set.

"It's beautiful, just like you. That's why I got this ring, only for you," said Flame tenderly.

"Thank you Flame," said Serene with a blissful smile. Flame stood back up: he hugged and passionately kissed Serene. Serene followed Flame in doing this: their kiss was long, romantic, and inseparable and seemed to last for an eternity.

"I'm so glad we will be married now," said Flame as he continued to blush.

"I know, I was wondering when you were going to ask me," said Serene with a sweet voice, "I was hoping you would want to be my mate…" Flame released his bride to be from his tight embrace.

"Serene, there is something I need to tell you," said Flame.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Serene.

"This necklace I wear: it has a demon in it," said Flame.

"…What kind of demon?" asked Serene with fear.

"I'll let you talk to him. He's been waiting a long time to meet you. Don't worry about me: even if he controls me, nothing will happen to me, ok?" explained Flame.

"Sure…" Serene said, a little worried about what was going to happen to Flame: the young Gardevoir hoped she was ready for anything to happen. Flame's body started glowing black with a thick, dark aura surrounding him. Soon, his eyes started to glow with a dark red light.

"Greetings, Serene" said the demon through Flame.

"What do you want with Flame?" asked Serene as she quickly got herself ready to fight.

"All I really want is to help Flame. You need not fear me, for I won't hurt you," replied the demon. Serene settled down a little bit and said, "If you want to help him, then why do you hurt him?"

"I don't hurt him: I just call it…an exchange. I am a demon that takes anyone's soul in exchange for my power. If I ever take control of the user of this necklace, nothing bad will happen to them. Flame said that before I took over his body," answered the evil essence.

"You're a demon from Flame's necklace: does that mean there is one in my necklace…as well?" asked Serene with some fear in her voice.

"Yes, you have one as well. It will come out only when necessary, or when you want it to. I, however, will take control of Flame when he is about to die, or when I need to. The demon in your necklace will come out in the same manner as I do for Flame," explained the demon.

"I have one last question for you," said Serene.

"Very well: what is it?" asked the demon.

"How can we stop Tim's nightmare?" asked Serene.

"Ah, yes, Tim…he will only recover if your demon is willing to help you. The demon in your necklace is meant to heal anything or anyone. Also, it is meant to defend those who are extremely close to you. While I am meant for destruction and to only save a certain few people," said the demon. Serene nodded.

"My time is running out. Do tell Flame about our conversation we had, ok?" said the demon, "He will need to know what has been said here." With that, Flame's body started returning to its original state. He was unconscious and fell to the ground as his colors reverted to normal. Serene reflexively caught him with telekinesis before he hit the ground. Flame was startled awake.

"Where am I? What happened?" asked Flame as Serene carefully set his feet on the ground.

"I will tell you later. We must leave now," said Serene.

"Sure, but what's the hurry?" asked Flame. Before he could utter another word, Serene suddenly teleported away from the seaside cliff with Flame.

Flame and Serene arrived back at the hospital: Tim was still struggling with his nightmare. All of the Elders were watching over him closely.

"Hello, Elders," said Serene with respect.

"Welcome back, Protectors," said Aero, "Hopefully; you can help us solve this puzzle."

"Indeed. His condition has remained unchanged," said Elegon, "We fear he has worsened over the last hour."

"We haven't found a cure yet, but we are still trying to find one," said Blizz.

"Elders: I think I may have found a cure," said Serene. Elegon lifted his head as Serene spoke.

"Really? What's the cure?" asked Elegon.

"I don't know exactly, but I will need to activate the demon inside my necklace. It should know what to do," explained Serene.

"There is a demon inside your necklace too, Serene?" asked Aero with shock.

"I'm not sure, but Flame has one inside his necklace," answered Serene. Flame looked away as she said this.

"Flame, how long did you plan on hiding this from us?" asked Blizz. Flame did not answer the question.

"Flame, take off the necklace," commanded Elegon. Flame didn't move. Elegon started walking towards Flame.

"I will not ask again. Flame, please take off the necklace!" ordered Elegon. Flame glared at Elegon as he reached forward to try and take off the necklace. Flame angrily grabbed Elegon's hand.

"Why should I take off the necklace?" demanded Flame.

"It will corrupt your soul if you don't. Please, Flame," said Elegon, trying to be reasonable.

"I don't need to take off the necklace. It isn't going to corrupt my soul. Do you think this demon is going to corrupt me?" Flame asked.

"Yes, I do think it will corrupt you," said Elegon, "Or worse, you may lose your soul to the demon. I won't ever allow a Protector to meet such a fate." Flame let go of Elegon's hand.

"The demon won't corrupt me. If I can't use this necklace correctly, I will corrupt myself. My only duty is to protect Serene and anyone else. My well-being doesn't matter," said Flame.

"Yes, your well-being does matter," said Serene.

"That's why we are trying to save you," said Aero.

"I suppose, but I don't need saving. Tim does," said Flame as he pointed to Tim: he continued to squirm around in his bed in a tormented sleep.

"Serene, I think I have an idea on how to make the demon come out," said Flame.

"What would that be?" asked Serene.

"Put your necklace near the dark aura about Tim: I have a feeling the demon will come out then," suggested Flame. Serene nodded and walked closer to Tim, after a few moments, a bright white light appeared about Serene.

"Serene!" yelled Flame as he covered his eyes. Everyone in the room just standing there, stunned, watching Serene change in front of their eyes. Serene started to glow with a white aura surrounding her. Serene's eyes also changed to a glowing blue color.

"Serene?" asked Flame. Serene didn't answer: she put her right hand on Tim's forehead. Tim glowed with a bright white and his dark aura was soon dissolving and eventually, vanished.

"He will be fine now. He will wake up in a few hours," said a demon gently through Serene.

"Thank you," said the Elders.

"Not a problem. He needed my help. I will leave now, but I will surely see you all again. Until that time, I bid you all farewell," said the demon. Serene's bright aura was slowly going away, and her eyes were returning to normal. Before long, Serene was herself once again.

"I hope Tim is going to be okay," said Serene.

"He should be fine now," said Aero with a nod. Elegon soon noticed a sparkling band on Serene's right, middle finger.

"Ah! Where did you get that new ring, Serene?" asked Elegon with curiosity.

"Oh, that. Flame asked me to marry him," answered Serene with great joy. Flame started to blush. Serene just smiled at her mate to be, walked up and kissed Flame on his cheek.

"When did this happen?" asked Blizz with a smile.

"Not too long ago, before we came here" Serene explained.

"What was your answer?" asked Elegon eagerly.

"Of course, I said yes!" said Serene with excitement.

"Splendid! When do you plan on having the wedding and reception?" asked Aero.

"Soon, I hope," said Flame as he kissed Serene once again.

"You two look so good together," said Blizz with joy: Flame and Serene were blushing.

"Thank you," said Flame with a smile as he stared deep into Serene's eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Serene with a blissful sigh. Aero smiled at the young couple.

"You know, I think we could have everything ready for your wedding in a few weeks," said Aero. Flame and Serene quickly turned their gaze to the old Gallade.

"You mean it?" asked a surprised Flame.

"Certainly: that is, if we start preparations now. Would you both like a simple wedding or…" said Aero with a grin as he approached Flame and Serene, "Shall we pull out all the stops and really make it a day you two will never forget for the rest of your lives?" Flame faced Serene and the look in her eyes said it all.

"We'll have a big wedding," said Flame as Serene blushed and smiled, "Can we invite everyone in the city?"

"Of course," said Aero with a chuckle, "Hopefully, the palace cathedral will be able to hold everyone."

"I imagine so;" said Elegon happily, "Flame, Serene: it is getting late and you should both return to your homes."

"Indeed," said Blizz with a bright smile, "It is tradition that the bride and groom not see each other again during the last weeks leading up to their wedding day." Flame and Serene held each other one last time.

"Goodbye, Serene," said Flame tenderly as he held her close.

"See you in a few weeks," said Serene sweetly and softly. They held onto each other for quite some time…for the last time as a single Gallade and Gardevoir.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Flame had asked Sage to pay him a visit. It was late in the afternoon and Sage was dumbfounded as he spoke with Flame in the living room of his house.

"What?" asked Sage with surprise, "You mean it?"

"Yes!" said Flame with a nod, "I would like you to be the best man at my wedding."

"I would be honored!" said Sage, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Sage," said Flame, but before he could say another word, Elegon walked into the living room.

"Am I intruding?" asked Elegon.

"No, of course not," replied Flame, "What brings you here?"

"Well, the other Elders and I are all working together on your wedding preparations. In fact, Serene has asked Blizz to be her maid of honor. Now that I think about it, Serene wanted me to ask you if you would accept being married by Aero," said Elegon.

"Certainly," said Flame with a nod, "Please tell Serene that I think it's a great idea."

"Very well," said Elegon, "Now, we should get going."

"We?" asked Flame, "Where are we going?"

"Well, we need to pick out your wedding clothes, of course!" laughed Elegon, "We have much to do in the next week and a half and very little time. After all, Serene has already been fitted for her wedding dress and jewelry. We'd better get going. We're going to want as much time as possible for this."

"Oh! What will Serene wear?" asked Flame eagerly.

"Ha!" laughed Elegon, "You will just have to wait until your wedding day when she walks down the aisle. All I can say is that no matter what, you'll think you're in the middle of a dream when you see her."

"Well, you better get going," said Sage.

"Yes, time is precious," said Elegon, "As for you, Sage, you should start planning the banquet for the reception."

"Will do, sir!" said Sage with a polite bow as he left the room. Elegon glanced at Flame.

"Are you ready to go, Protector?" asked Elegon. Flame gulped, not sure what to expect.

"I'm ready," said Flame, "Let's go."

"Then let's be off," said Elegon, "They'll be expecting us." Before long, Flame was outside his home and walking down the street with Elegon at his side. They continued to walk for quite a while until they eventually came to the right place.

"This is the place," said Elegon as he entered the shop, "Please follow me." Flame was less enthusiastic, for they had stopped outside what appeared to be a dress shop. Several ornate, white and shimmering wedding dresses lined the front windows.

"Why are we at a bridal shop?" asked Flame in a nervous tone of voice.

"Why would I take you to a bridal shop?" asked Elegon, "That place is on the other side of the city. This is where we will get you fitted for your own wedding dress." Elegon turned about to face Flame: he was very reluctant to enter.

"Are you sure?" asked Flame with fear.

"You've never been to a Gardevoir city, have you?" asked Elegon. Flame nodded.

"Well, then, I'll be happy to explain everything," said Elegon as he walked up to Flame, "You see, Gardevoirs have been on earth far longer than Gallades. As you know, both male and female Gardevoirs wear a white gown of sorts with white and sometimes green pants underneath."

"I know that," said Flame.

"Well, that being the case, it was decided ages ago that both female and male Gardevoirs would wear ornate, white dresses on their wedding, during their honeymoon and to celebrate various holidays. Now, the bride is always the most decorated of the bride and groom. Most importantly, they would wear their wedding attire on the day of their wedding anniversary. To this day, married couples always wear their wedding dresses and jewelry as a sign of celebration," explained Elegon, "For Gallades, due to your arm blades, your kind wear short-sleeved wedding dresses."

"Okay," said Flame with reluctance, "But are you sure this is the only way?"

"That is the tradition that all Gardevoirs and Gallades have kept for millennia," said Elegon, "Besides, you can bet that Serene will really like seeing you in your wedding splendor on your wedding day and on all those special days afterwards." Flame had never heard of these traditions before, but he gathered his courage.

"Alright," said Flame with determination, "I'll do this. Just for Serene." Flame clenched his fists as he entered the shop with Elegon right behind him. The store had several dozen white wedding dresses on display on racks throughout the small shop. They all had very full skirts with petticoats underneath for lift. Some of the dresses sparkled, some shimmered, many of them had long sleeves and a few of them were short-sleeved: obviously meant for a Gallade. Flame was not thrilled by this sight and he only became all the more nervous.

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Flame with fear. He heard either a Gallade or a male Gardevoir calling from behind a closed door at the back of the store.

"Just a minute, please. I'll be right there," said the voice.

"Very well," said Elegon.

"Wait…I know that voice," said the unidentified tailor as the back door burst open, revealing a male Gardevoir with glasses and a measuring tape, resting on his shoulders, "Elegon! Why, I haven't seen you for months now! How have you been?"

"I've been well," said Elegon as he faced Flame, "Flame, this is my good friend, Richard. He's the finest tailor in the city. He's been living in this city for well over a century now."

"Nice to meet you, Richard," said Flame as he held out his right hand. Richard latched onto his hand with a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you Flame!" said Richard with excitement, "I was hoping I would get to meet you sooner or later, especially since you're one of the Protectors. So, what brings you here? Care for some coffee?"

"Actually, my friend, Flame is here to purchase his wedding dress. He is going to be married within the next ten days," said Elegon.

"You're kidding…" said Richard with disbelief, "There's never been a Protector who wasn't married when he took up his duties."

"That's exactly why I brought him to you," said Elegon, "I want only the best for him." Richard glanced at Flame: he was nervously running his right hand down the soft skirt of a nearby dress.

"Well, if you want the best, then that one will never do," said Richard.

"Pardon?" asked Flame as he faced the seasoned tailor. Richard was carefully looking him over.

"Hmmm…" said Richard to himself, "…Something…grand and fabulous for the young Protector…"

"Have you heard what Blizz requested for Serene?" asked Elegon. Richard nodded.

"Yes, I do remember hearing something that…" said Richard, deep in thought.

"I want something just as grand for Flame," said Elegon. Richard flashed the Gardevoir elder a fiendish grin.

"When you put it that way," said Richard as he pulled the measuring tape off his neck with one quick motion, "Then I know just what to do."

"We need it to be flashy and extravagant: the perfect thing for a young Protector on his wedding day," said Elegon. Richard said nothing as he darted about Flame, crouching, ducking and running about the young Gallade, quickly taking his measurements.

"Spare no expense, my friend," said Elegon.

"You know I will!" said Richard as he wrapped the measuring tape around Flame's waist and then quickly removed it almost in an instant, remembering the last measurement. Flame had a worried look on his face.

"Um…Elegon?" asked Flame.

"What is it, Flame?" asked Elegon.

"Is Richard…always like this?" asked Flame.

"I beg your pardon!" said Richard with a scowl.

"Don't mind his manner;" said Elegon, "Richard is just very passionate about his work, especially when he really gets to put his talent to use."

"You're telling me. Time and time again, the Gardevoir grooms always go for something simple," said Richard as he handed Flame one of the nearby dresses, "How about you try this one on for size?" Flame glanced nervously at Elegon. The old Gardevoir just nodded his head.

"Go ahead, Flame," said Elegon. Flame took the dress off Richard's hands and proceeded to the back of the shop towards the dressing rooms. Richard glanced at Elegon as Flame closed the door.

"He sure seems nervous about getting his wedding dress," remarked Richard.

"That's an understatement," said Elegon, "Flame has never been to Gardevoir city. He knows nothing of many of our traditions." Richard nodded.

"So it seems," said Richard as he straightened his glasses, "I think he'll get used to it. Just watch, all his worries and cares will just disappear when he gets a look at his bride."

"Especially if she looks even half as good as the seamstresses were boasting," chuckled Elegon.

"Um…excuse me?" asked Flame.

"Yes?" said Elegon.

"Do you need some assistance?" asked Richard.

"Yeah…" said Flame with embarrassment, "How…do I put this on?" Richard tried to stifle his laughter: as did Elegon.

"It's very simple," said Richard, "Just take off your tunic and your pants. Then, just put on the dress and zip it up."

"Okay," said Flame with hesitation. A few minutes passed before the door of the dressing room opened. Flame stepped forward: the short-sleeved white dress he wore with its full skirt just didn't seem right to the young Gallade. The soft petticoats under the skirt felt equally foreign.

"That's pretty good," said Elegon with an appreciative nod. Richard stepped forward and again, methodically looked Flame over.

"Hmmm…" said Richard, "It fits you perfectly. For any normal groom, this would be perfect, but you are hardly an average groom, are you, Protector?" Flame said nothing.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Elegon.

"That will be a surprise. Since this dress fits him perfectly, the measurements I took were perfectly accurate, as usual. This will be easy," said Richard, "When do you want the dress by?"

"We'll need it in nine days. Will that work for you?" asked Elegon.

"You need the dress in nine days?!" shouted Richard, "I thought you had a challenge for me!"

"What were you expecting?" asked Elegon with impatience. Richard laughed warmly.

"You know I'm only kidding. The dress will be ready by then. I think you'll be very pleased with it, Flame," said Richard, "Protector, you may take off the dress now and get back into your clothing." Flame let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back into the dressing room and locked the door.

"He thinks he's nervous now? Just wait until his wedding day," said Richard, "One way or another, that day will be one Flame will remember for the rest of his life."

"And hopefully, it won't be about how embarrassed he was wearing traditional wedding attire," said Elegon. Richard laughed again: this only made Flame feel even more worried about the days ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

**-7-**

At last, the big day had finally arrived. Thought it was still early in the morning, the final preparations for Flame and Serene's wedding were already in full swing. Elegon and Sage were leisurely leading Flame to one of the back rooms of the immense cathedral. Kage followed right behind his dear friends with Richard, the overzealous Gardevoir tailor, following close behind.

"Okay," said Elegon, "The wedding will begin in about two hours, so we have plenty of time."

"It shouldn't take long for Flame to get dressed and all," said Richard as he carried a large wooden crate in his arms, "I really can't imagine how long it takes for the bride to get ready between her dress, makeup, hair and jewelry."

"So, is Flame's attire as…eye catching as we discussed?" asked Elegon.

"All that and so much more," said Richard with confident smile, "I'd say this one is some of my best work." Flame's mind was elsewhere: his thoughts dwelling on Serene. He was overjoyed that Serene wanted to be his mate, so overjoyed that he didn't watch where he was going.

"Whoa!!" shouted a feminine voice, "Be careful!" Flame immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze down a hallway to his left. He had just barely avoided stepping on one very well dressed Kirlia. She slowly got back on her feet.

"I'm so sorry," said Flame with remorse as he knelt down and helped her stand back up, "I just…"

"…had other things on your mind?" asked the Kirlia with a smile. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress, covered with frills, ruffles and pink lace. It looked like a ball gown, fit for a princess, down to the very full skirt.

"You're…Lily, right?" asked Flame as he stood back up.

"In the flesh," said Lily with a polite bow, "Serene asked me to be the flower girl. I just couldn't refuse, especially after I saw the outfit I would get to wear." Richard eyed Lily.

"Ha!" said Richard as he came closer to the beautiful Kirlia, "I know this work anywhere! Ah…Celeste…we really were meant for each other."

"Who's Celeste?" asked Flame.

"Why, Celeste is my wife, of course! Not to mention the best seamstress in the city!" laughed Richard, "I'll bet my shop that she also helped the bride in question choose appropriate attire. Either that, or she agreed to do yet another custom job."

"It certainly is pretty!" said Lily with delight as she twirled about on her tip-toes, enjoying her new dress, "And so soft!" Flame gazed at Lily and then at the box Richard was toting around. The young Gallade could only imagine what horrors awaited him once he got to his changing room.

"That reminds me," said Lily as she stopped dancing in the hallway, "Did you want me to give Serene a message before the wedding?" Flame didn't have to think very long and soon figured out what he wanted to say to his bride to be before they would see each other in their wedding splendor.

"Tell Serene that I love her and that I'm looking forward to seeing her in a few hours," said Flame with a blissful smile. Lily nodded.

"Alright," said Lily cheerfully, "I'll let her know. Well, I'd better get going. Blizz might want my help with Serene." Lily happily pranced down the hallway. A single male Kirlia peeked around a corner down the hallway, watching Lily as she tip-toed down the corridor. Elegon laughed to himself.

"Won't be long 'til she has a mate too, if this keeps up," thought Elegon.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Sage jokingly, "Helping the groom is the least of our problems."

"You said it," said Kage as he and his friends continued their walk towards the back of the cathedral. Meanwhile, in one of the back rooms, Serene was about to get dressed for her wedding. She walked behind a dressing screen. First, she removed her necklace and carefully set it on a nearby counter. Next, she started to take off her white gown. Blizz was walking about the room, lining up jewelry on a nearby vanity. As the maid of honor, she wore her own wedding attire. Serene was amazed at Blizz's own stunning, shimmering dress and sparkling diamond jewelry: she could only imagine what she would be wearing for this grand day. Serene had not seen her dress or even so much as an earring of her wedding attire. She waited anxiously as Blizz moved towards a large wooden box on the left of the vanity. Serene sighed blissfully.

"Are you excited?" asked Blizz with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" said Serene with delight, but her delight quickly faded to sadness. Blizz sensed her uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" asked Blizz with a gentle voice, "Is something bothering you? I can understand if you're nervous. All brides are on their wedding day."

"I am nervous, but I just wish…" said Serene with sadness, "…I just wish my parents could be here…"

"Now, don't you worry, my dear," said Blizz tenderly, "They would be so proud of you. Why, I remember the joy I felt when my own children were married. Believe me, if they could be here, nothing would stop them."

"Okay," said Serene as she dried her eyes.

"Now, now," said Blizz happily, "Everything will be alright. Don't forget, you have a very strong, handsome and wonderful Gallade who is going to become your mate today." Serene giggled and blushed as she thought about Flame. She draped her gown and pants on the dressing screen.

"Okay," said Serene with anticipation, "I'm ready for my dress, Blizz!"

"Alright," said a happy Blizz as she carefully opened the wooden crate. Serene heard Blizz gasp as she got a good look at Serene's wedding dress.

"Are you okay?" asked Serene. Blizz erupted with warm laughter as she carefully pulled the dress out of the crate and brought it towards the dressing screen. Serene smiled as she heard the rustling of soft petticoats.

"My, my, Serene," said Blizz with a chuckle, "You're in for quite a surprise." Serene closed her eyes as Blizz reached around the screen with her right hand and gave Serene the dress. Serene kept her eyes closed as she held the dress in her hands. It was surprisingly heavy, but the fabric felt softer than silk and she felt dozens of small, smooth objects sewed into the fabric as well.

"What do you think?" asked Blizz. Serene opened her eyes: and gasped. She had to get a better look at her dress and the large mirrors on the right side of the vanity would give her the best view. Serene giggled with sheer delight as she stepped into and then pulled the wedding dress up her body. She sighed as the soft, silky fabric graced her skin. She tenderly slid her arms into the long, puffed sleeves and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Wow!" said Blizz with amazement, "It looks even more wonderful with you wearing it!" Serene stepped towards the mirrors, marveling at her wedding dress. From what she could gather, the bodice, sleeves and skirt where covered with thousands upon thousands of smooth, sparkling diamonds. Large, deep blue diamonds gave the appearance of decorative patterns all over the dress as well. The fabric itself also shimmered brightly as sunlight streamed into the room from a nearby stain glass window. The dress was modest with its long sleeves and the fact that the bodice covered her chest all the way up to a white collar: more blue diamonds gave the appearance of a pattern around the collar. Serene turned around, getting a good lack at her back where she found soft white laces with golden loops on each side of the bodice opening. A large white bow accented the back of her dress, just above her waist. Serene turned back towards the mirror as Blizz stepped forward and gently laced up Serene's dress.

"It's so…beautiful…" said Serene, stunned and almost not believing that this dress was all hers.

"Just you wait until Flame see's you!" said Blizz with a smile as she finished lacing up the dress: she tied off the laces in a big bow, "There! He won't know what hit him when he see's you walking down the aisle like this."

"Oh, I can't wait!" said Serene with joy as she walked back behind the screen to put her necklace back on. Then, Blizz led her to the vanity. The old Gardevoir helped Serene sit down on the velvet stool: it was then that Serene got her first look at her wedding jewelry. She saw a pair of golden bracelets, anklets, earrings and a tiara. All the jewelry had bands of alternating white and blue diamonds, set in very fine gold. Also on the vanity counter was Serene's garter: it had a ring of small alternating blue and white diamonds as well.

"Just think, we're far from done, too," said Blizz, smiling as she turned around and walked back to the wooden crate. Serene blushed as she held up the front of her skirt with her left hand and slid the garter up her right thigh with her other hand. She lowered her skirt just as Blizz came forward with her trailing, white lace veil. Blizz set the veil on a nearby rack and grabbed a pair of white slippers as well as the anklets. As Blizz knelt down and tenderly clipped the anklets in place under Serene's skirt, the young bride's thoughts turned back to Flame. For the young Gallade, it took everything he had to not lose it as Richard opened the box with his wedding attire.

"This is just for Serene, just for Serene…" said Flame to himself, trying to renew his confidence and resolve.

"Here we go," said Richard as he carefully removed Flame's wedding dress from the crate. To any hopeful Gardevoir or Gallade groom, this would have been an amazing sight, but for Flame, it only made things all the more difficult.

"Wow! Very impressive!" said Kage with an appreciative nod.

"This is surely my finest work!" said Richard with triumph as he handed the dress to Sage, "Now, you'd best tend to Flame now. The ceremony should begin in a little more than an hour." Richard walked up to Flame and shook his hand.

"Congratulations and many years of happiness for you and your bride," said Richard as he shook Flame's hand.

"Thank you," said a grateful Flame.

"Well, I'd better be off," said Richard, "See you in the sanctuary."

"I'd better get going as well," said Elegon, "Flame, just relax and remember what you're going to do today. You have a young Gardevoir who wants to be with you for the rest of your lives. You'd best prepare yourself and, most of all; savor this day." Elegon left the room, following closely behind Richard.

"Congratulations," said Kage with a smile as he walked up and hugged Flame, "You're so lucky to have a Gardevoir like Serene. I wish you nothing but the best in your marriage."

"Thank you, Kage," said Flame as Kage released Flame from the tight hug.

"Now, I'd better get going," said Kage happily as he started to leave the room, "Go get her, tiger." Flame flashed Kage a grin as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Flame returned his attention to his dress.

"Are you ready?" asked Sage. Flame nodded and stepped behind a dressing screen as Sage draped the dress over the screen's edge. Flame quickly removed his pants and tunic, draping them over the side of the screen. He also removed his necklace, placing it on a small shelf on the screen. Then, he grabbed the dress and carefully pulled it over the screen.

"Here goes…" thought Flame as he stepped into the dress. Sage listened attentively as Flame pulled the dress up his body. He carefully slid his arms through the short sleeves, being careful not to accidentally extend his mighty blades.

"Got it on?" asked Sage.

"Yes," replied Flame as he stepped out from behind the screen. Sage nodded his head and smiled.

"I think Serene is going to be in for the surprise of her life," said Sage happily. Flame was less enthusiastic, but he still stepped in front of a pair of large mirrors on a nearby wall. The white dress shimmered and sparkled brightly as sunlight shone through a large stain glass window. Hundreds of small, deep blue sapphires gave the appearance of ornate patterns on the bodice, skirt and on the short sleeves. The bodice went all the way up to the collar, also with sapphires to accent the decorative patterns. The skirt was also very full with lots of soft, tulle petticoats underneath. Sage stepped forward and carefully zipped up the dress. Flame was starting to feel more relaxed, partly because the soft fabric of the dress was surprising comfortable.

"Man, just look at you!" said Sage, "If your parents were here, they would be very proud of you."

"Either that or concerned about my mental health," said an anxious Flame. Sage erupted with laughter as he knelt down and helped Flame get his feet into a pair of white slippers. As soon as Sage had gotten Flame's footwear in place, the young Gallade took a good look at himself in the mirrors. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what days of the year will I be wearing this?" asked Flame. Sage pondered this for a few moments.

"Let's see…" said Sage, deep in thought, "The day of your wedding anniversary, your and Serene's birthdays, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Years Eve, New Years Day, Valentines Day, Easter, whenever you're a guest at someone's wedding and when the birth of one of your children is imminent. That's the tradition, anyway."

"So, in all, about 9 or so days a year?" asked Flame.

"Yeah," said Sage. Flame shrugged again.

"I guess I can get used to this," said Flame, getting a good look at his stunning dress. Flame smirked and said, "I do look rather dashing, don't I?" Sage laughed out loud.

"Believe me, there are easily dozens of female Gardevoirs who wish they were in Serene's shoes today," said Sage as Flame walked back behind the screen and quickly put his necklace back on. Meanwhile, Blizz had just put the finishing touches on Serene's wedding splendor. Serene was mystified as she looked at herself in the large mirrors.

"There hasn't been a bride in this city as decorated as you for ages," remarked Blizz, "You're all set to go."

"What should I do now?" asked Serene.

"Well, the ceremony won't start for another half hour," said Blizz happily, "Just relax and prepare yourself for the most wondrous day and night you'll ever remember." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Alright if I come in?" asked Elegon from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," said Blizz. Elegon slowly opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Serene.

"Well! You're very beautiful today, Serene," said an impressed Elegon, "Flame is going to be in for such a surprise when he sees you come into the sanctuary."

"Oh, Flame…" said Serene with a blissful sigh, wondering what her mate would look like.

"That brings up a good question," said Blizz, "Who will walk the bride down the aisle?" Serene seemed sad as the question was spoken.

"Her father would have had that honor," said Elegon, "As well as giving her to the groom."

"Elegon?" asked Serene tenderly, "Will you…walk me down the aisle?" Elegon smiled at the young bride.

"It would be an honor," said Elegon. As Blizz carefully looked Serene over, Flame and Sage were leaving the dressing room and were slowly walking towards the sanctuary.

"Here I go," thought Flame. At this time, Lily arrived at Serene's room.

"Serene? May I come in?" asked Lily as she knocked softly on the door.

"Oh! Please come in," said Serene with excitement. The Kirlia flower girl stepped into the room.

"You're very beautiful," said Lily with a smile.

"And don't I know it!" laughed Serene.

"Serene, before the wedding begins, Flame wanted me to tell you something," said Lily.

"Oh? What is it, Lily?" asked Serene with excitement.

"Flame says he loves you and is looking forward to seeing you soon," said Lily with happiness. Serene blushed deeply and smiled.

"That reminds me," said Elegon, "Do we have a ring bearer?" Before he could say another word, a young, male Ralts walked into the room.

"Did somebody call for me?" asked the Ralts. He was just wearing his simple gown, but also with a small, black bowtie around his neck, "Hello, Grandma!"

"Hello, Shawn!" said Blizz with a smile as she knelt down and embraced Shawn.

"Ah, who is this?" asked Elegon.

"His name is Shawn," explained Blizz, "He's mine and Aero's youngest great-great grandson. When I asked him if he wanted to be the ring bearer, he insisted I let him do it."

"So I see," remarked Elegon.

"Thank you, Shawn," said Serene as she smiled.

"I'm just glad to be a part of this," said Shawn.

"Well, it's almost time to begin," said Elegon, "Shawn, You can carry these for now." Elegon handed Shawn a small, purple, velvet cushion with a pair of gold rings resting on it.

"Are you ready, Serene?" asked Blizz. The beautiful Gardevoir bride smiled and nodded.

"Then let's be off," said Elegon as he stood next to Serene and gently linked arms with her. Blizz handed Serene her bouquet and then led the small procession out of the room. Shawn followed right behind Serene and Elegon as they slowly made their way to the cathedral's sanctuary.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

**-8-**

Flame walked into the massive sanctuary and immediately drew the attention of the few thousand Gardevoirs, Kirlia, Ralts as well as a few dozen other Gallades. Flame slowly walked down the aisle with Sage right behind him. The onlookers stared at Flame as he walked past them, admiring his wedding attire. Flame glanced about the giant room. He noticed that every married Gardevoir and Gallade were in their wedding dresses and sitting next to their mates. Most importantly, he saw that no other Gallade or male Gardevoir was nearly as decorated as he was. Also, in the back left corner of the room, there was a small orchestra of Gardevoirs playing fine instruments: soft music filled the air. Up ahead, Aero was sitting in an ornate, dark oak chair behind the pulpit also in his simple, white wedding attire. Sunlight poured through the large, colorful windows lining the walls on the sanctuary. Aero nodded appreciatively as Flame walked up to the altar. Sage stood behind Flame on his left as Aero faced Flame. Kage and Richard sat in the front right row of the pews. Sure enough, Richard's wife, Celeste was at his side. Ice and Tim had recovered fully and were sitting in the right front row towards Flame's left. They were very eager to bear witness to the wedding of the Protectors. Flame continued to gaze at the large crowd.

"I see you've noticed," said Aero, "No other married Gallade or male Gardevoir is dressed nearly as splendidly as you are. Do you know why this is so?" Flame shrugged.

"Your fabulous wedding dress sets you apart and denotes your importance. Not just as a very honorable Gallade, but as a Protector," explained Aero, "Plus, the fact that there has never been a wedding for the Protectors. They were always married well before they accepted their duties. This truly is a once in a lifetime experience: no one in this entire city have even seen the Protector couple get married. Thus, Elegon, Blizz and I wanted to make sure that you and Serene would really stand out on your wedding day."

"I see," said Flame with excitement, "And I suppose that Serene is going to be even more decorated than me?" Aero nodded his head.

"Indeed," said Aero with a smile, "You seem ready, but I must counsel you: if you feel any doubt about this, then you should not marry Serene."

"I'm ready," said Flame with great determination and confidence. Aero smiled at the young Protector.

"This will indeed be a day to remember," remarked Aero, "And I'd say it is time to begin." Aero faced the orchestra in the back corner and they stopped playing their tune. Moments later, the Gardevoir musicians started to play a soft, slow melody as the back center doors on the sanctuary opened up. Blizz slowly walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Shawn followed close behind with the rings in tow. They eventually stepped up onto the dais and stood at the left of the pulpit. Aero and Blizz glanced at each other and smiled, admiring each other. Aero and Blizz soon returned their attention to the aisle as Lily walked towards the altar, scattering red rose petals as she went. The congregation watched closely as she walked along, admiring her fluffy, pink dress. Lily had a bright smile on her face as she stepped up towards the pulpit and stood next to Shawn on his right as the back doors were closed. Aero glanced at Flame as he stood still, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his bride.

"As you can see," whispered Elegon, "We've adopted many wedding traditions from the humans and they have…shall we say…'Borrowed' some of ours." The congregation stood up and faced the back doors. The musicians finished their song and the whole room became very silent. Only the breathing from the massive congregation could be heard as Flame gazed at the doors with great anticipation. The orchestra started to play the wedding march as the doors opened wide. The congregation gasped and Flame almost fainted when he laid eyes on his bride for the first time. Elegon was slowly leading Serene down the aisle: Flame was astounded at his gorgeous bride. Her wedding dress shimmered and sparkled brightly in the light. Thousands of sparkling diamonds covered her dress with several large blue diamonds accenting fine patterns all over the bodice, the puffed long sleeves and full skirt. A large white bow at the back of her dress, just above Serene's skirt bobbed with each step she took. Every time she took a step, Flame could hear the soft rustling of the tulle petticoats under Serene's skirt. Her long, white, lace veil reached to the floor and dragged behind her on the ground, flowing as she walked towards the altar: Flame blushed deeply at this sight. Serene's jewelry, made out of gold white diamonds and deep blue diamonds sparkled with bright luster from the morning sunlight. She also carried a bouquet of red and white roses. Serene was equally amazed at her mate-to-be. Flame's own shimmering and sparkling wedding dress with its diamonds, dark blue sapphires and full skirt was a wonderful sight for the young bride. Flame smiled and blushed as Serene came ever closer. The young bride smiled brightly and blushed as well: it was a dream come true for the young Protectors. Just as Serene neared the altar, she and Elegon came to a stop as the Gardevoir musicians ended their song. Aero stood up and came towards the pulpit as Elegon unlinked arms with Serene. The beautiful, blushing bride stepped up onto the dais, towards her waiting groom. She then stood face to face with Flame as she handed Blizz her bouquet. The young lovers stared at each other as Flame reached forward and held Serene's hands in his own.

"Wow…" whispered Flame, "Everyone wasn't kidding when they said I was in for a wonderful surprise." Serene smiled at Flame.

"Same here," said Serene softly as she and Flame faced Aero. The old Gallade stepped up to the pulpit, facing the congregation.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this most joyous occasion to witness Flame and Serene, the Protectors, as they enter into holy wedlock," said Aero loudly so all could hear him, "Before we begin, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, than speak now or forever hold your peace." The congregation was completely silent.

"Very well," said Aero with a smile as he faced Flame and Serene: he spoke sternly "Flame and Serene, our grand Protectors, the vows you are about to make must not be taken lightly. Flame, much is expected of a husband. You must care for and protect your mate for the rest of your days. You are also the head of your household and must lead your family."

"I understand," said a determined Flame. Aero faced Serene.

"Likewise, Serene, much is expected of a wife," said Aero, "You are to follow your mate in his leadership and obey him. You must also care for your mate for the rest of your days."

"I understand," said Serene.

"And, since you are the first Protector couple ever to be married after taking on your duties, I must remind you that it is up to the two of you to continue on the bloodline of the Protectors. Do you understand what this means?"

"Yes," replied Flame.

"I do," said Serene with a nod.

"Very good," said Aero as he smiled once again, "With your acceptance of these duties, you may now exchange your vows." Aero faced Flame.

"Flame, the Protector, do you take Serene to be your wedded mate, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in wealth or poverty, for better or worse, forsaking all others, 'til death do you part?" asked Aero.

"I do!" said Flame with a bright smile, blushing as he stroked Serene's hands with his thumbs.

"Serene," said Aero as he faced Flame's wondrous bride, "Do you take Flame to be your wedded mate, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in wealth or poverty, for better or worse, forsaking all others, 'til death do you part?" asked Aero. Serene blushed as a single tear of joy streamed down her face.

"I do," said Serene as she stared deep into Flame's eyes. Aero faced Flame once again.

"Flame, do you have a ring for Serene?" asked Aero.

"I do," said Flame, releasing his hold on Serene's hands as Shawn walked up to the young Gallade. Flame smiled at the young Ralts as he knelt down and picked up one of the golden bands. Flame then faced his bride and held her right hand with the ring in his right hand.

"Repeat after me," said Aero, "With this ring, I thee wed." Flame smiled and blushed as he tenderly slid the ring onto Serene's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Flame as Serene smiled and giggled with delight.

"Serene, do you have a ring for Flame?" asked Aero. Serene nodded and smiled.

"Yes!" said Serene with great excitement as she too knelt down and picked up the last golden ring. She stood back up and held Flame's left hand, grasping the ring in her right hand as Shawn stepped back beside Blizz.

"Repeat after me, Serene," said Aero with happiness, "With this ring, I thee wed." Serene smiled as she slowly slid the ring onto Flame's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Serene. The young lovers just gazed and held each other's hands once the last ring was in place.

"With the acceptance of their duties and with the exchange of their vows and rings, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two…mates!" said Aero with triumph. Flame and Serene blushed deeply and smiled at each other, knowing they belonged to each other now.

"Flame, you may now kiss the bride," said Aero. The lovers let go of each others hands and Flame stepped towards his bride. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, getting to feel the smooth gemstones and the soft fabric of her wedding dress for the first time. Serene embraced Flame, holding him close to her body. The lovers closed their eyes, cheers and applause erupted from the once silent congregation. Flame and Serene sighed with sheer delight as their lips touched. Their kiss was long and passionate: the sound of loud celebration filled the cathedral. Minutes later, Flame and Serene broke their kiss, slowly released each other from their embrace as they faced the large group of Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children. The cheers and applause continued, uninterrupted.

"And now, it is my honor to present to you all, for the first time, Flame and Serene, the Protectors, as husband and wife!" The orchestra played loud triumphal music as Blizz handed Serene her bouquet. The newlyweds held hands tightly as they walked down the aisle to the continuous, loud celebration of the delighted onlookers. Blizz, Lily and Shawn followed after the hopeful bride and groom as they slowly and eventually, walked down the aisle and out the back, center doors of the sanctuary. The orchestra soon stopped playing as Aero addressed the crowd.

"You are all welcome to join Flame and Serene with a grand banquet to celebrate this wonderful, wonderful day!" announced Aero. The entire congregation started to leave the massive sanctuary, one row at a time, proceeding to the back of the cathedral for the celebration of Flame and Serene's marriage had only just begun.

By the time an hour had passed, everyone had gathered into the gigantic dinning room of the cathedral with plenty of room and extravagant food for all. As the musicians played more light and uplifting music, lunch was served uneventfully with wonderful delicacies in abundance. From what Flame and Serene could gather, nothing had been spared for the feast. The bride and groom faced the elders, sitting to their right.

"Elders, thank you very much," said Flame with amazement, "For…everything."

"Including your wedding dress?" asked Elegon with a grin. Flame glanced at Serene as she held his left hand and smiled at her new husband. Flame chuckled as he returned his gaze to Elegon.

"Yes. Even my dress," said Flame with warm laughter.

"I'm glad you like it," said Serene sweetly, "You look so wonderful in it."

"And you look absolutely gorgeous," said Flame tenderly.

"I knew you'd like it, sooner or later," said Richard with a smile as he and Celeste walked by the table.

"Besides, it's just for today, anyway," said Flame.

"On the contrary!" said Elegon, "You must have forgotten, dear Protector. You and Serene shall wear your wedding attire during your honeymoon as a sign of celebration."

"He is right," said Blizz.

"Indeed," said Aero with a smirk, "It is tradition." Flame gazed at Serene as she continued to eat.

"Very well," said Flame, "Just for you, Serene." The young bride smiled, put down her silverware and promptly kissed Flame.

"Flame, my love, are you looking forward to having children one day?" asked Serene telepathically while she and Flame continued to kiss.

"Someday, yes, Serene. Someday…" was Flame's telepathic reply. Aero wrapped his arm around Blizz and held her close.

"Doesn't this bring back wonderful memories?" asked Aero, admiring his mates wedding dress and jewelry.

"Yes, my dear Aero. I'll never forget the day we were married," whispered Blizz as her gaze fell on Flame and Serene, "And neither will they." Before long, it was time for dessert. A towering, 5 layer cake was brought before the newlyweds. It was covered with white, vanilla icing. A short sword was presented to Flame and Serene by Sage and Kage. Serene wrapped her hands around the handle.

"Wait," said Flame.

"Is something wrong, honey?" asked Serene. Flame tenderly slid the sword out of Serene's hands and set it down on the table.

"I have a better idea," said Flame, smiling at Serene, "I could use the practice." The young bride giggled.

"I think that's a great idea," said Serene with a nod. The lovers stood up as their eyes started to glow with a faint, blue light. A strange, blue aura surrounded the ornate sword as it lifted into the air. With a gentle motion, the sword sliced into the cake, cutting a small piece for Flame and Serene. The sword floated back onto the table, propelled by the newlyweds' telekinetic power as the small piece of marble cake floated onto a nearby plate. They took their forks and each cut a small bite of cake. They took the pieces of cake up in their hands and then fed each other the bites of wedding cake, enjoying the wonderful flavor.

"It's very good," remarked Flame.

"I love chocolate and vanilla," said Serene with delight, "This cake is perfect." Eventually, the cake was served to the other guests. Sage then brought a pair of crystal goblets to Flame and Serene, filled with fine red wine. The lovers knew just what to do with these as they picked up the goblets, moved them towards each other and drank some of the sweet wine.

"Mmmm…" said Serene, savoring the refined drink, "Where did this come from?"

"I think it came from a place called…Gardev," said Sage, "It was very hard to find."

"Indeed," said Aero, "For millennia, this wine has been served at weddings of both our kind and humans alike, but that is no longer the case. It has become a rare treat, indeed."

"I love it," said Flame, "Thank you."

"The bottle is yours," said Aero, "Think of it as a gift from the Elders, to you." Eventually, dessert was over. Sage brought a wooden chair before Flame and Serene's table as Aero addressed the guests. The orchestra finished another song and stopped playing.

"Alright," said Aero happily, "May we please have all eligible, single, female Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoirs gather in the middle of the room. It is now time for the bouquet and garter toss." As the hopeful Poke'mon gather in the middle of the room, Flame and Serene stepped forward. Aero took Flame aside for a moment.

"You know what's going to happen now, right?" asked Aero. Flame nodded.

"How long has this tradition been around?" asked Flame.

"Believe it or not, the bouquet and garter toss have been done by Gardevoirs and Gallades for millennia as well as the wearing of extravagant, white dresses. Humans picked up these traditions from us not long ago, except that human grooms don't like the idea of wearing wedding dresses," explained Aero.

"I can't imagine why," said Flame with a shrug.

"You and me both," said Aero as Flame stood in front of the table with Serene. Serene giggled as she turned away from the eager, female Poke'mon. Moments later, she threw the bouquet behind her back with a hearty toss. Flame tried not to laugh as Kirlias leapt high into the air, trying intercept the bouquet. The female Gardevoirs also jumped, hoping to snag the bouquet, but many of them collided, jumping and running into each other. Despite the chaos and mayhem, the bouquet soon landed in the hands of its surprised new owner, a Kirlia wearing a fluffy, pink dress. Lily was shocked, wondering how the bouquet could have come to her despite the army of other Kirlias and Gardevoirs. Aero laughed out loud. Not only had competition for the bouquet been unusually rough, but the soft flowers wound up in the hands of the most unlikely Kirlia. Lily was quite happy and the other Kirlias and Gardevoirs congratulated her.

"Well! How about we have all single, eligible male Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoirs and Gallades come to the center of the room," announced Aero. As the hopeful Poke'mon gathered, Serene took a seat in the wooden chair. She smiled as Flame knelt before her. He started by taking off her right slipper. Then, he tenderly gripped the front edge of her skirt with his left hand. Flame chuckled and Serene giggled nervously as Flame slowly lifted up her skirt. Flame was greeted by a jungle of soft white petticoats as well as Serene's gold and diamond anklets. He slowly reached his right hand up Serene's skirt, feeling for the garter. Serene blushed and laughed nervously as her mate's fingers rubbed her right leg. Soon, Flame found what he was looking for and gently wrapped his fingers around the soft, diamond-encrusted garter. He slowly pulled Serene's garter down her leg, savoring the moment. Serene gazed at Flame, blushing deeply as she winked at him. Flame chuckled again as he tenderly pulled the soft, sparkling garter off her foot. With the garter in his hand, he gently put Serene's slipped back on her foot and lowered her skirt. Finally, Flame stood back up and faced away from the young, male Poke'mon. With a light toss, he threw the garter over his back. It didn't fly very far before a male Kirlia snagged it right before it hit the ground. Lily quickly recognized the young Kirlia. She stood next to him with the bouquet of red and white roses.

"Didn't I see you in the hallway earlier?" asked Lily with a smile. The male Kirlia blushed.

"Yes…that was me," said the Kirlia nervously.

"Well, do you like my dress?" asked Lily as she twirled a few times on her tiptoes.

"It's absolutely beautiful," said the Kirlia with a smile, "Just…like…you…" Lily stopped twirling and the Kirlia bowed his head as his face turned bright red, realizing what he had just said out loud. Lily giggled and held the Kirlia's left hand.

"Let's have a big hand for the happy couple!" said Aero with delight as the guests cheered and applauded Lily and her new, bashful friend. As Lily and the Kirlia left the floor and walked back to their seats hand in hand, Kage approached Flame and Serene as Sage whisked away the bride's chair.

"Would you two like to dance?" asked Kage.

"Yes, please," said Flame, smiling as he held Serene's hand.

"I would love to!" said an excited Serene. Kage nodded and faced the Gardevoir musicians. The bandleader nodded and faced the small orchestra. Moments later, they started to play a soft waltz. With that, Flame and Serene walked forward. Flame placed his right hand on Serene's waist while she put an arm around his back. Serene held the front of her skirt with her right hand. With Serene's left hand held in his, Flame and his bride started to dance, drifting and twirling about the dance floor. Other couples soon joined in on the Protectors' first dance. Flame and Serene's wedding dresses sparkled and shimmered brightly as they danced. It wasn't long before Serene noticed that Flame's dancing was very refined and very, very good.

"You never told me you could dance," said Serene, blushing at her mate, "Your dancing is just so…perfect."

"I'm just full of surprises," said Flame, "You're pretty good, yourself." Serene giggled as she and Flame continued to dance. They stared deep into each other's eyes, not paying any attention to what was going on around them. In fact, they kept dancing even as the musicians finished the song. Some of the guests laughed and Elegon shouted to the bandleader.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!" shouted Elegon with loud laughter, "Keep playing!" The bandleader nodded and the orchestra resumed their playing. For hours, Flame and Serene danced, only stopping to take sips of their fabulous wine or to kiss. Flame was enjoying rubbing his hands against Serene's soft and smooth dress. Now and then, Serene would reach out and stroke the soft, shimmering satin on Flame's shoulders. This continued for hours and before anyone knew it, the sun was setting over the city. The day of celebrations had come to an end. Flame and Serene said goodbye to their guests: in turn, the wedding guests congratulated Flame and wished the best for Serene. By the time the newlyweds had said goodbye to the last of the several thousand guests, the sun had set and the cathedral was quiet.

"What a day," said Aero with joy as he stretched out.

"Yes indeed," said Blizz with a smile, "Now, we'd better start cleaning up."

"I'll help," said Sage.

"As will I," said Kage.

"Ah, thank you both very much," said Elegon, "With the five of us working together, we'll have this place in tip-top shape again in no time."

"Elders," said Flame, "I want to thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome, Flame," said Aero, "You'd best get home now with your bride."

"Enjoy your first night together, Flame and Serene," said Blizz, giggling with happiness.

"So, where are you guys going to spend your honeymoon?" asked Sage with curiosity.

"I don't know," said Flame, "But I know a few nice, romantic places we can visit."

"Like our home for tonight," said Serene with a seductive smile.

"Yes…" said Flame as he embraced his wife, "It is our home now, isn't it?"

"Hmmmm…" sighed Serene blissfully, "Shall we get going now, honey?"

"Yeah…" said Flame tenderly, "Let's go home, my love." With a one quick, yet gentle move, Flame took Serene, his beautiful bride up in his arms. He held her tightly and close to his body as she laid her head against his chest.

"Have a wonderful night you two," said Sage happily.

"Indeed. Have a pleasant night," said Kage with a polite bow, "And a great honeymoon." Flame and Serene nodded as the young Gallade carried his bride out of the room. Kage let out a loud sigh.

"Sage, we have got to get ourselves a mate one of these days," said Kage.

"Don't I know it," said Sage with a smile. The other Gallades and the elders tended to the cathedral as Flame carried Serene down the quiet, city streets. Night had fallen over the white marble city. Torches of bright, blue fire lit up the city streets and made Flame and Serene's wedding dresses sparkle and shimmer enchantingly all the more. Serene's jewelry shone with a bright luster despite the fairly low light. As the lovers looked into each others eyes longingly, the blue fire from the torches was reflected in their eyes: in a way, showing the deep, bright, building and burning passion between the newlyweds as they approached their home for their wedding night. They rounded a corner and were soon just yards from their home and their first night together. As Flame carried Serene through the front door and towards their bedroom, the lovers knew there would be many hard times and tough challenges ahead. However, they also knew there would be an abundance of wonderful moments in the future and they would always be together to share those great times as the Protectors and, most importantly, as husband and wife.

-The End-


End file.
